Blaine Anderson and the Headmaster's Orb
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Blaine and Sam go to Hogwarts together, along with some of the other glee kids. We start with fifth year, and Blaine and Sam are into each other, been best friends since first year. A new villain is rising, and what does Blaine have to do with it? This idea is not completely fleshed out, come with me to see what happens? Other ships, but Blam is endgame.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of**_ _glee_ _ **do not belong to me. Neither does the world of**_ _Harry Potter._ _ **So this is a Blam endgame Harry Potter/glee fic. I am sure I'll have other pairings, the only one I know for sure that will be endgame is Blam. Bear with me, this isn't completely fleshed out. I've had the idea for awhile and just went with it. This is set now, and there's a new villain that is going to surface. I'm starting with Blaine & Sam being in fifth year. So just bear with me. Blam is not established yet but they ARE best friends and there ARE feelings. Hogwarts School is where they met. XD. READ ON!**_

Blaine Anderson and the Headmaster's Orb

By Julia

 _Fifth year was going to be great_. Blaine Anderson thought as he walked down the Express, looking for his best friend Sam Evans. Blaine was sure their other best friend Brittany S. Pierce would also be there. Blaine finally found their compartment, but before he could go in, his mortal enemy, Sebastian Smythe of Slytherin House stepped in front of him. Blaine rolled his eyes. "Go away, Smythe." He said immediately. Blaine was carrying his owl's cage, his trunk was already stored. He and Sebastian had hated each other since first year. Blaine looked at him, curls falling over his forehead. He just wanted this to be over. He wanted to see Sammy.

Leaning on the compartment doorjam, Sebastian gave him a sly grin. "When are you going to admit that you have feelings for me, Anderson?" Sebastian folded his arms tightly as he looked at the other boy. Why he wanted Blaine when the other boy was a halfblood was beyond him. Sebastian made no bones about looking Blaine up and down lecherously. He was seeing someone, but that didn't stop him. He always hit on Blaine. Sebastian knew that the other boy didn't have feelings for him however. He knew that Blaine was head over heels for that blonde fool Evans.

"You have _got_ to be a nutter, Smythe." Was his reply. "Please go so I can go and join my friends." Blaine didn't take his eyes off the Slytherin boy, and his owl Apollo began to hoot, and he wanted to see Sam and Brittany too. Blaine didn't want to talk to Sebastian any longer than he had to. Blaine didn't know how Smythe could live with himself sometimes. Blaine would never go out with him and he knew that deep down Smythe knew that. "You know that I don't fancy you." Blaine brushed his hand through his messy shock of curls. It never seemed like they were anything but _very_ messy.

Before Sebastian could answer, Sam stuck his head out of their compartment. "Hey, Blaine." He had a big smile on his face. He, Blaine, and Brittany were all Hufflepuffs. Sam glared at Sebastian. "Get lost, Smythe." He said. Sam hated Sebastian too, because he knew how Sebastian felt about Blaine. Although he knew that Blaine didn't feel the same. If he did, he would have said that he'd go out with him by now. Sam glared at the Slytherin boy until he moved so that Blaine could go into the compartment. Sam folded his arms. He was already wearing his robes. Most kids waited until they got up to the school. Sam looked at him. "You're never going to have him."

"Oh, Evans, if you're not careful he's going to know how you feel about him." Sebastian replied smoothly, he didn't let Sam get to him. Sebastian thought Sam had a good body but he thought Sam was just a bit too slow for his taste. Sebastian folded his arms, too. "If you're not going to share him it doesn't bother me." He added this cheekily and winked at him before he moved down the train. Sebastian was a prefect this year, and he was almost done patrolling. Then he could go and join his friends, Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel. Sebastian had to admit, his real feelings were for Kurt, but Kurt was seeing a Ravenclaw, Adam Crawford. Sebastian hated that Crawford was an older boy, too, a sixth year.

As soon as Blaine had entered, Sam had crushed him to his body in a hug. Blaine had to admit, he loved a Sam hug. He squeezed him tight. "I missed you so much." Blaine whispered in his ear, his breath on Sam's earlobe. Blaine shivered as he backed off from Sam to sit. Brittany lived near him, so they had spent some of the summer together. Brittany was the only one Blaine had told that he loved Sam. Blaine wasn't able to keep from touching Sam's shoulder. They were _very_ comfortable with each other. It was just how they were. "How was your summer?" Blaine asked Sam, looking at him expectantly. Sam always had good stories. His younger siblings wouldn't be in Hogwarts till he'd left, they were only eight. Blaine loved Sammy's little siblings. They were adorable, Stevie was a little Sammy. "Cooper wasn't home very much, so I spent a lot of time with Brittany at her place." Blaine had a young father, he had gotten Blaine's mum pregnant while they were at Hogwarts. Blaine wasn't sure that Coop had been ready, and so he ended up being a crap father. Blaine missed his mother, she had died when he was nine. She had never gotten to see him at Hogwarts.

Sam started telling Blaine about his summer. He was glad to have Blaine to tell it to. Blaine was Sam's very favorite thing about Hogwarts. Sam was a pureblood, so as amazing as it was, Blaine, having someone to talk to about all of the things that happened. Their pureblood friends would just scoff. Blaine never did, since his father, while being a wizard, lived like a Muggle, Blaine hadn't gotten to have a normal wizard upbringing. So he loved to tell Blaine about all of their cool wizardly things. Sam had even introduced him to the Weird Sisters, it was a great wizarding singing band. Blaine had enjoyed them, Sam could tell that Blaine was going to form a band right out of high school. He played guitar. Sam thought it was so great, super sexy of course. Sam was trying not to think about what Sebastian had said. He didn't know if he could come up with a way to tell Blaine. Sam was wanting to though. Blaine was amazing and Sam loved him. They were best friends. Before anyone could say anything, they were joined by Mike Chang, he was in Ravenclaw. He was also a prefect. Sam _really_ hoped Mike's girlfriend Rachel Berry, was with the other Ravenclaws. She and Mike had been together since first year and now they were prefects together. "Hey, Chang." Sam greeted him.

While everyone chatted, Blaine let his hazel eyes stay on Sam. A lock of blonde hair had fallen over Sam's forehead and Blaine longed to move it. When it was called for him to contribute, he did, but he couldn't really tell you what was going on. Blaine was quiet all the way to Hogwarts, and when they were getting in the carriages. Then it was just him and Sam. Blaine's owl had gone up to the Owlery. Blaine was staring at his lap, for once nervous around Sam. He ran his hand through his curls, which were still messy. "It's going to be a great year."

Sam wondered why Blaine was being so quiet. Sam nudged Blaine's shoulder. "You were quiet on the train. And you're still being quiet. What's wrong? And don't lie and say nothing." Sam told him. Sam hated to see him so quiet. He looked at Blaine's hands, they were gathered in the other boy's lap, and Sam wanted to hold one. He knew that if he did though Blaine would get suspicious. That was one of the few things that they didn't do with each other. Sam reached out and tilted Blaine's chin up to look into his eyes. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

When Sam touched him, Blaine's face turned red. He couldn't help it. Blaine wasn't sure what to say in answer. He couldn't tell him that it was Sam that was making Blaine not speak. As much as he wanted to. "It's really nothing, Sammy. I swear." Blaine really hoped it would end there. He didn't want to be forced to tell him. Blaine brushed his hand through his curls again. Some of them fell over his eyes, and Sam's fingers moved to brush them off his forehead. Blaine leaned into the touch despite himself. Blaine couldn't help it. He loved when Sam touched him, especially his hair. It was a huge turn on him for him. Felt _amazing_.

It gave Sam a tight tingle in his stomach when the other boy leaned into his touch. Blaine was liking it, he could tell. Sam leaned out then, and pressed his lips to Blaine's, gently. Blaine's lips tasted like cherries, which he had always suspected. Sam shivered as he drew Blaine's tongue into his mouth, and they both let out moans. Sam had wanted to do this since first year. Blaine was so gorgeous. Sam's first wet dream had been about him. Sam had been surprised but it had been amazing. Sam shivered as Blaine's hand moved up into his hair. That was a huge turn on for him, too. Sam could feel his length hardening in his jeans. He tugged Blaine closer, wishing the carriage ride was longer than it was.

Blaine's own length was tightening in his jeans. Blaine hadn't ever had sex before, and he honestly wanted it to be Sam. Blaine let his hand crawl up up into Sam's hair, tugging on it. Sam groaned against his mouth. He knew that this was getting too heated. They really ought to stop. Blaine moaned against Sam's mouth, and his fingers tugged him closer, He couldn't help himself. Sam tasted amazing. Just like he had always thought he would. Blaine dropped a leg over Sam's lap, and he wished that they could skip the banquet. But he was starved. Blaine leaned to whisper in Sam's ear. "After the banquet, do you want to sneak into somewhere and…. lose our virginities?" He asked. Blaine didn't know how this had happened, but he wasn't going to turn it down, either. Blaine hadn't ever felt this way about anyone else before. Blaine pulled back to look in those green eyes. They were gorgeous. Blaine had always loved them. They reminded him of emeralds. Blaine couldn't help the grin that spread over his face when Sam nodded his assent. Blaine kissed him again, and they both pressed closer. Blaine really couldn't imagine anything better than this. They were even in the same House. Blaine loved that. They loved to spend as much time together as possible.

The banquet and sorting seemed to take forever for Sam. All he could think about was sex with Blaine. He had been waiting a very long time for this. Sam had been wanting it to be Blaine. He had to admit, he did gorge himself on lots of delicious food. Which he usually didn't do. He liked to watch what he ate. It was just easier that way. Blaine wasn't the same. He loved to eat. Sam liked that about him, though. He loved that Blaine liked to eat. It was cute. Sam and Blaine did their best to hang back so they could sneak off. They already knew the new password. They were going to the Room of Requirement. They couldn't go to their dorms. Although they and Joe Hart were the only Hufflepuffs in the fifth year. Sam wouldn't be surprised if Joe knew that something was going on with them. Sam was holding Blaine's hand, and they were sneaking off to the Room of Requirement. They had snuck off there a few times, it was definitely the place to do this for the first time. Sam and Blaine thought about their need and paced in front of the door. On the third pass, the door appeared for them. Sam eagerly opened the door, and they went inside. It was gorgeous, filled with candles, a bed, a radio, which was playing Katy Perry. She was a Muggle singer that they both loved. They immediately fell on the bed, kissing feverishly. Sam thought this was the perfect way to usher in their fifth year together at Hogwarts.

This was going to be perfect. Blaine was nervous as hell, but he really wanted to do this. Blaine's hands moved up into Sam's robes, pushing them off his shoulders. Then they moved down and slipped under his tee shirt, stroking the small of his back. His hands stayed there, Sam's skin felt amazing. They pulled back to take off shirts, Blaine licking his lips when he saw Sam's abs and chest. Blaine unbuttoned his jeans, moving them down, exposing his cock, (ever hardening cock) to Sam. They both hitched in gasps, and they began to kiss again. Blaine toed off his jeans, and they fell to the floor. Blaine gasped as his bare length touched Sam's through his underwear. It made them both harder, and they shivered at the feel of that. Sam's hand moved up into Blaine's hair, and Blaine's hips arched up to meet Sam's. They kissed deeply, Sam's tongue probing into Blaine's mouth. He licked the roof of Blaine's mouth, and they both shivered as their rock hard cocks pressed together. That made Blaine push off Sam's underwear, and tossed those on the floor. Sam parted Blaine's legs, licking a finger and and teasing Blaine with it before he slipped inside. Blaine gasped in shocked desire and the fingers on Sam's back scratched.

His finger kept up its movements, and Sam kissed Blaine feverishly. Sam's cock pressed up against Blaine's hard, and his heart almost stopped. He leaned to whisper to Blaine. "You ready for my cock now, love?" He asked, as Blaine nodded, and he slowly replaced his finger with his unit. They both let out long loud moans. Blaine's neatly trimmed nails scratched Sam's back in pleasure. Sam set his hips going, and Blaine's hands moved to his hips, holding on as they moved together. They both kissed each other, breathlessly. Sam couldn't have imagined better first time sex. Sam shivered as they moved together, Blaine's cock brushing Sam's abs. Sam's arms were bracing himself on the bed, but Blaine's hands moved to grip Sam's ass, pushing on him, pushing Sam deeper into him. Blaine cried out, and Sam did too. The song on the iPod changed to _Wrecking Ball_. They both gasped and started moving faster. It was one of their songs they liked to sing together at the top of their lungs. As the words _I came in like a wrecking ball_ played, Sam and Blaine came, an explosion into Blaine's ass and spread all over Sam's and Blaine's abs. They both gasped, trying to breathe. It felt intense in the room, as they looked into each other's eyes. It fell like they would be together forever, and they both felt the strength of that. Sam could feel his heart stop, and his stomach jumped.

Blaine was the first to speak. "Oh shit." He said, that had felt _brilliant_. Like all the shags of his life would come from that cock. That filled him with peace, as opposed to fear. Before either of them could say anything else, there was a gasp. They quickly covered themselves, and laid eyes on Marley Rose, a Ravenclaw year down from them. She gasped again. She was their friend, at least. Blaine looked at Marley. "I'm sorry, Marls." He said, blushing deeply. Blaine just couldn't help it. Maybe Marley had needed it this way, too, and the room didn't know that she wasn't with them. Blaine was blushing to beat the band. He got dressed enough to reach for his shirt. "We…. I can't believe it led you to us." Blaine said thoughtfully. Sam was also dressed, and their hands reached for one another. Blaine saw Marley's blue eyes see that, and her face lit up. She started talking excitedly to Sam, as Blaine watched, lost in thought. Blaine felt…. complete, whole. Blaine had never felt this way in his life. It felt like he was so happy he could burst. As Sam spoke to Marley, his thumb stroked the back of Blaine's hand absentmindedly. Blaine loved the feel of that. It felt like it happened every day. Now it would. That made him smile.

They all left not long after, and Marley set off for her House. Marley had a crush on a boy in Hufflepuff, Jake Puckerman. He also was a fourth year. His older brother Puck was a Slytherin, and their youngest sister Sarah was a first year and a Gryffindor. That's why she'd been looking for the Room of Requirement. Marley had to admit, she wasn't at all surprised about Blam. That's what all of Hogwarts called them. They were _always_ together. Marley gave the password to the statue and she entered the common room. Marley immediately laid eyes on Quinn Fabray, a sixth year. She was sort of seeing Jake's older brother. Marley was under the impression that Puck was also a sixth year."Hey, Quinn." Marley said shyly. She hadn't spoken to her much. Marley was usually pretty shy and did her best to not offend any upperclassmen. Marley sat on one of the armchairs near the blonde. She wondered if Quinn would say something back. Marley brushed some of her long brown hair behind her ear. She watched the older girl pack up her books. "I saw Blaine and Sam." Marley spoke as casually as she could. Marley knew that Quinn was friends with Blaine. They apparently had used to live near each other. Marley wondered if it was okay to mention what they had been doing and decided it wasn't.

It took everything she had not to roll her eyes when Marley sat. Quinn wasn't sure she liked her yet. Quinn could be a huge bitch when she wanted to be. She supposed that right now it wasn't fair to Marley. "I am glad to see you. How is Blaine?" She felt obliged to ask, and she zoned out a bit as Marley went into detail. Quinn wondered if Sam and Blaine had been shagging when she saw them. Quinn had heard Marley tell Berry that she was going to the Room of Requirement. Quinn made the appropriate responses when needed, but she mostly stayed lost in thought. Quinn was trying to work through her attraction to Noah Puckerman. She couldn't figure out why she liked him. He was a bit immature, and while he had been after her since first year, he had had sex with other girls. Quinn was wondering if he could truly commit. She wasn't sure that he could. It just wasn't his strong suit. Quinn wanted him to grow up a bit before they got serious. She already had been hurt before. By Puck and another sixth year, Jesse St. James. Another Slytherin. Apparently they were her type. She had even slept with Santana Lopez.

Speaking of the devil, at the moment in the Slytherin common room sat Santana. Doing her nails. Kurt was sitting with her, flipping through _Witch Weekly_. Santana tried to get him to quit reading it, but he wouldn't. Santana couldn't stand that rag. Apparently her best gay could. Santana knew that he hated that and tried not to say it out loud in front of him. They were then joined by Sebastian, and Santana looked towards him. "Yo, Spader." She said, she had once told him he was like a villain in an 80s movie, which she'd had to explain to him, and so she called him James Spader. _Pretty In Pink_ was one of her favorite Muggle movies. She was dating a halfblood from Hufflepuff. Brittany had taught her a lot about Muggle stuff. They were only sort of together, Santana was too scared to commit. She _wanted_ to, but it scared her. She looked to Smythe, and wondered if he was ever going to tell Ladyface how he felt. She knew that he was into him. "So, Spader, hows did that hookup with the blonde Hufflepuff go?" There was some sixth year he'd been using to make Kurt jealous, to no avail. Santana couldn't tell you his name to save her life, so she hoped it would never be an issue. She reached for the nail polish. She had to admit, she wished Brittany were here. They hadn't seen each other yet.

Catching Kurt's eye roll, Sebastian shrugged as casually as he could. He didn't want Kurt to figure him out, they might have a row and he'd rather not. He was in a good mood for once and he wanted it to stay that way. Sebastian looked to Santana. "I don't know, he ended up chickening out. And his name is Jeff, chica." He told her, a lot with a tone. He was just like that with her, and she him. Sebastian caught the eyes of Puckerman and they glared at each other. House loyalty went only so far with them. Puck hated him. Sebastian officially had no opinion about him.

The Latina caught the boy's eye, too, and they shared a look of grudging respect. They were actually pretty close. Santana gave him an apologetic look, and turned back to Smythe. She said, "You knows as well as I do that I don't care." This was brutally honest, and honestly, that's why she was mates with him. They could be brutally honest.

Kurt didn't even look up from his mag as he said, "You know, Smythe, Jeff has a boyfriend that he is fighting with. You should do the right thing and stop messing with him." Although Kurt knew that that wasn't going to happen. Sebastian did what was best for Sebastian. _Always_.

"Thanks for the advice, Hummel." Sebastian drawled, rolling his eyes. He didn't care what he had to say about anything. Although he supposed that it wasn't a surprise that he told him to back off. "You're with Crawford, Ladyface, I have to put my attention _somewhere_." He added. Sebastian pulled out an old copy of _Ghadding with Ghouls_ and opened it, suddenly feeling very alone. Sometimes that happened when he was with his mates. He didn't really know why. He got engrossed, wishing that he'd been at Hogwarts with Lockheart teaching. It had been way before his time. He was definitely a fan, he'd even sent away for a signed picture at St. Mungo's.

Kurt rolled his eyes and didn't reply, still looking at the article about how to tell if your crush really liked you. Kurt was looking for tips to see if he could figure out Adam. Adam was being really distant all of a sudden. It was odd and he didn't like it. Then there was Smythe always hitting on him. That was very annoying and unsettling. Especially since the other boy _knew_ that Kurt didn't want him. He never had, really. Although Kurt would admit, he was good looking. Not out loud, anyway. Except to Santana, who had kept the secrets, surprisingly. She wasn't good at secrets usually. But he supposed that sometimes she would actually watch her mouth. Kurt flipped the page, doing his best to appear bored.

The next morning, Blaine woke with Sam in his bed. Blaine didn't know when he'd snuck in, but he wasn't surprised. Blaine still felt like yesterday was all a dream. They only had to worry about Joe, and he was pretty chill. He wasn't even in bed, he was already up for the day. Blaine leaned over Sam, kissing him. Wake up, sleepyhead. Breakfast!" He said, giggling when Sam groaned. He was not a morning person. Blaine moved to get up and get dressed, and fight with his curls a bit. Sam groaned and didn't start to move at all. Blaine moved and opened the window, letting in sunlight. That caused another moan from his boyfriend. Blaine just chuckled and continued to get dressed. "You'll miss breakfast." Blaine admonished, getting the clothes and reaching for his robes. Blaine moved to check the schedule, it was double Herbology with the Slytherins that morning. Great. A smile spread over his face, though, he had something to tell Sebastian when he hit on him now. Blaine whistled cheerfully, causing Sam to groan again. "See you in the Common Room!" He said loudly, and went down, seeing Britt waiting for them. Blaine gave her a huge grin. "Guess who's dating?" He asked, as he came to a stop beside her. He couldn't wait to tell her.

"The Fat Lady and Violet?" Brittany guessed. "They've been spending a lot of time together." She was already in her robes, and carrying her bookbag. Her long blonde hair fell in waves down her back. She was nervous about seeing Santana. She looked into Blaine's smiling face, as he shook his head. "Professor Schue and Ms. Pillsbury?" She was the nurse in the infirmary, and Will Schuester taught History of Magic. Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher, had retired and was now roaming the grounds boring students. Brittany thought they should just get married, they obviously liked each other.

Blaine shook his head, looking at Brittany indulgently. That was just how you had to be with her. "Maybe, but I meant Sam and I." He told her, another bright grin lighting up his face. Blaine grinned more when she grinned too, and they jumped up and down together excitedly. Sam joined them then, looking at them from under a sheen of blonde locks. Blaine gave him a slow grin. "How cute." He declared, laughing. Sam made a face at him. Blaine reached for his hand and they all left the dorm. They walked down to the Great Hall, and Sam only looked awake when they saw the tables full of food. They went to their table, finding Mike and Rachel waiting for them.

After breakfast, everyone went off to classes. Blaine and Sam walked with Britt, still holding hands and ignoring the talk from the Slytherins. Blaine hummed under his breath, _Wrecking Ball_. He had had it in his head since the night before. Blaine was waiting for Sam to fully awake, it might not be till the end of class. Blaine could feel Sebastian's eyes on him, and he did his best to forget about it. He didn't want to hear what the other boy had to say about them being together. Blaine ran his free hand through his curls, messing them up some more.

"Yo, Smythe, you gonna stop staring at my boyfriend?" Sam asked, as he finally focused on the fact that Sebastian was looking at Blaine. They all stopped, everyone in the vicinity. They all watched, wanting to see what was going to happen. Sam let go of Blaine to look at Sebastian. "You aren't going to get him and you know it. If you don't stop staring at him, I will _make_ you." There was a lot of gasps. Sam pulled out his wand. So did Sebastian. "You have been after him for a few years now, and he's officially mine. Back off." He held out his wand a bit more menacingly. There were several curses on his tongue.

This was not what Sebastian had expected at all. He was torn a about how to answer. He didn't really want Blaine, it was more about the chase. Blaine kept turning him down, and that was the draw of him. "Look, Evans, I don't really want Blaine, okay? You can have him. I am just a whore. I go for anyone just for the chase." It was one of the few times that he had been honest. He almost never told the truth. Except to Lopez, of course. They were best friends. "I want someone else." He didn't know what had made him tell the truth. But he was glad that he had. Not that he was going to start doing it all the time.

It surprised him when Smythe was honest with him. Sam still held out his wand. "So you don't want Blaine?" He asked, and Sebastian shook his head. Sam lowered his wand and took his boyfriend's hand. "Okay. But stop staring at him." He really didn't expect Smythe to listen, but it was what he had to say. Sam kept his green eyes on him, and before anyone could do anything else, Professor Sprout came along and broke up the fight, and they all started towards the greenhouses again. Sam squeezed Blaine's hand, and he was glad that he had stuck up to Sebastian. They got to their seats, and Sam had to let go of his hand, his stomach full of butterflies.

Professor Sprout started the lecture, it was O.W.L. year, after all. Blaine tried to follow along, as Sprout went over some of the things they'd learn that year, as he got his supplies together. Blaine looked up then, and he saw Kurt Hummel passing notes with one of the other Slytherins. Blaine had to admit, he was curious about it. Blaine watched as Sprout went on, giving them instructions about what they were supposed to be cutting up, and Kurt seemed a bit like he was planning something. Blaine had to briefly look away when Sprout caught his eye. Blaine resolved that he was going to follow Kurt.

After class, in which Sprout had piled on the homework, Blaine had a free period, so he took after Kurt. Apparently he had one, too. Blaine had told Sam he was going to study and then had taken off. Kurt was heading towards the dungeons, where Blaine knew the Slytherin dorms were. Although Kurt didn't go in. He was headed for an empty dungeon room, and Blaine stayed at the door, watching him curiously. Kurt went to an open fireplace, and waited, and the head of a blonde woman Blaine had never seen before appeared. Blaine wondered who she was.

When Sue's face appeared, Kurt said, "It's going according to plan, Mistress." He wasn't sure how he'd gotten involved in Sue Sylvester's evil plan, but he had. Kurt didn't really mind, though. It was something that he couldn't tell Adam either. It was something that Kurt felt he had to do. It was also something that he couldn't tell his family. Kurt was a halfblood, which wasn't well known to the school at large. Things about blood status had changed since the war with Voldemort several years ago. The second one, that took place when Kurt was a baby. It wasn't such a big deal anymore, blood status, but since Kurt had known from the time he was six that he wanted to go into Slytherin, he knew that within the Slytherin house he would keep his blood status a secret. He supposed that it was just him being old fashioned, the entire world (well, wizarding world) had changed after that big battle. Kurt was very old fashioned, though, and he didn't want anyone to know. He wasn't usually one to care what others thought, but this also gave him an out to be sneaky and work for Mistress Sue. Kurt couldn't tell his dad, he was Muggle. Kurt's mother had been the one to have wizarding blood. Kurt's father had remarried, a pureblood named Ruth Puckerman, so it helped immensely.

Sue gave Kurt a look of disdain. It was mostly just so she would look menacing, she cared about Kurt a great deal. He did remind her of herself at his age. She gave him her most stern tone in her reply. Sue wondered if they were truly alone. "We had better be alone, Mr. Porcelain." It was the odd nickname she'd given him. She wasn't sure that she liked that Adam fellow he was seeing, but she knew that she could trust Kurt to be loyal to her and not him. "And the Anderson boy? He is currently preoccupied with his little boyfriend, right?"

When she asked about him, all of Blaine's hair stood on end. What did this have to do with him? He'd never seen this woman in his life. Blaine tried to focus and not get all caught up in that detail. Blaine tried to listen, but some Hufflepuffs being noisy cut the meeting short. He stayed as far in back as he could, wondering where Kurt was going to lead him next. Who was this 'Mistress' and why did she want to know about him? Blaine was going to be on Hummel like white on milk. There were just some things that Coop couldn't tell him. Coop was an idiot, to be fair.

"Yo, Anderson. Why are you following me?" Kurt asked, seeing Blaine ahead. Kurt wondered what Blaine had seen or heard. Kurt didn't believe that he was just here with the other Hufflepuffs. Mostly because the Hufflepuffs in question were all second years. Kurt had honestly had a crush on Blaine when they'd first met. But he had been able to tell right away how Blaine felt about Sam. It had been instant, love at first sight, and Kurt didn't even believe in love at first sight. Kurt folded his arms, his emerald green robes billowing. They had switched to robes in their House colors when Headmaster Figgins had taken over the job.

Blaine looked at Kurt, unsure what to say. He hadn't anticipated that he'd have to have an excuse. He couldn't tell him that he'd been following him. Blaine nervously ran his hand through his dark curls. "Um, I'm not following you. I had a free period." Blaine knew that it was a horrible excuse, but it was all he had. Blaine really wanted to go, he wanted to think about what that woman had said. Why was she trying to do something to him. Blaine wanted to talk it over with Sam and Brittany. What they needed to do was start homework. It was O.W.L. year and they were going to be bowled over all year. Blaine saw the look in Kurt's blue eyes and he was sure that the other boy didn't believe anything he said.

"Now why don't I believe you?" Kurt asked, giving him his patented Hummel bitch face. Kurt knew that they were slated to be mortal enemies now. Kurt knew that Blaine had no idea who he was. Kurt was supposed to keep him from finding out before Sue was done with her work. Kurt wasn't sure exactly how he was going to do that, but right now it was okay because Blaine had no clue about his parentage. Kurt folded his arms tighter still. "You were following me." Kurt didn't phrase that as a question. Kurt knew that he had been. What he wanted to know was why. He wanted to watch Blaine squirm.

Blaine narrowed his gaze at Kurt. He was ready for this. He could tell Kurt a reason and it would be a good one. "You know, maybe I'm keeping an eye on you for Smythe." Blaine said, thinking fast. "He really likes you, Kurt. And quite frankly, I want him off my back. Mind you, he didn't _ask_ me to do this, but I thought I would take matters into my own hands. You aren't seeing someone else, are you? You ought to give him a chance." Blaine thought this might cause Kurt to be distracted, maybe he'd forget about what he was doing for the blonde woman. It was worth a shot, right? Blaine gave him a look of triumph.

Fighting the urge to laugh out loud, Kurt said, "Really, Anderson? That's all you've got? I know that you'd never try and help Smythe. Maybe for your precious Evans, but that's all." He kept the other boy's gaze firmly. Kurt didn't know why Blaine was even trying to use it as an excuse. He had to know that Kurt wouldn't believe it. "Nice try, and even if I _did_ believe it, which I don't, I am not going to give him a chance. Smythe may be in my House, but that doesn't mean that I think he's a worthy person. I don't. He is pond scum and always will be. He was helping Jeff Sterling piss off his boyfriend by sleeping with him. Or rather, _trying_ to."

Basically what was happening right now was Blaine needed a better story. Before Blaine could come up with another reason they were interrupted by one of the teachers, Professor Schuester. Blaine barely heard him telling them to go to class and stop loitering, because he was focused on what he was going to do about Kurt. He let Schue push him and Kurt down the hall, and he was thinking about a play. A move. He could do this, he was sure of it. Blaine resolved to be a bit sneakier. He had to be, and Kurt was going to keep acting dodgy. Blaine was definitely going to have to get Sam and Brittany's opinion. They weren't as stupid as they let on they were. Blaine was going to use that to his advantage.

A week later, and the homework got a _lot_ heavier. It was one Saturday afternoon, almost time for dinner, and Jeff and Blaine were working on their Potions essays together. Blaine thought that there was a reason that Jeff asked him to study together. Blaine was sure that he wanted to pick his brain about his boyfriend. Blaine didn't mind, he thought that Nick and Jeff were adorable together. Blaine thought that they could really work out if they focused. Blaine was looking through his Potions book, trying to find the most he could about wolfsbane. Blaine looked at Jeff. "Did you find the most important uses?" He asked.

Jeff really didn't care about the uses of wolfsbane. He was a year older than Blaine, but he had failed Potions from the year before, so he was still in a fifth year Potions class. He used his quill, dipping it in his inkwell. "No, I didn't." He said, unsure of what to say to bring it up about Nick. He needed some advice and he knew that Blaine was a good person to ask. He knew that Blaine and Sam were dating, and he also knew that Blaine could give him advice on coming out. Jeff didn't know how to even go about it. He cleared his throat, and finally asked, "Blaine, can I ask you something?" Jeff's mind was racing a mile a minute. He wanted to go public and Nick didn't. Jeff couldn't be in a relationship that he had to hide. He wanted to let all know how he felt.

"Of course you can, Jeff." Blaine said, sure that he knew what he was going to ask. Blaine brushed his hand through his dark curls. Blaine wondered what he would say to Jeff. He supposed that it would help if he knew for sure what Jeff was going to ask. He knew it was going to be about Nick but he wasn't sure otherwise. Blaine jotted down some more things with his quill. He was going to fail this essay, he was very sure. Blaine usually was pretty good at school. But Potions was his worst subject. He was absolutely rubbish at making them. He then cast his glance at Jeff. "You can ask me anything, Jeff. I may be younger than you but that doesn't mean that I can't help."

Taking a deep breath, Jeff said, "I'm…. I'm gay. I want to come out, I just don't know how. How did it go for you? And Nick, he's too scared to admit that he's in love with me. You and Sam…. you seem to have it all figured out." He knew that that might not be completely true, but he knew that it was at least a bit true. Jeff was trying to keep himself from going on a babbling tangent, which he knew was possible. Jeff knew that he couldn't focus on their homework until he knew what he could do to come out or what to do about Nick. At least an idea. He had been agonizing for months now. It was N.E.W.T. year for him, so really he ought to be paying attention. He'd hate to fail them.

"There's no one way, Jeffers. You just have to do what feels right to you. You can't let anyone tell you when or how to do it. This is about you, Jeff. If you're really gay, then it's who you are, and you have to do it the way that is best for you. As for Nick, you can't let his choices stop you. Don't let him being too scared to hold you back. You deserve someone who's going to love you and not be afraid to have you. You can wait for him if you want, but you shouldn't wait too long. You can't force him to be ready. Don't compare yourself to me and Sam, either."

All of that was helpful. Jeff nodded, running his hand through his blonde hair. "You're right, thanks Blaine." Jeff said, and they got back to work. Jeff knew that he had to talk to Nick. He really wanted them to work out. He knew that Blaine was right, though. If Jeff was honest with himself, he wanted it to be open with Nick. Nick wasn't willing to do that yet. Jeff deserved the best, and he could only wait so long. Jeff wasn't stupid enough to let Sebastian use him though. He knew that Sebastian was really in love with Kurt. He felt bad for him. Sebastian was never going to get him.

They had no idea how things would change in just a short time.

 _ **Author's note: So, I shouldn't be starting another WIP, but the Blam will not be denied! If ya'll want to see Kurtbastian, let me know. I am debating the idea. Otherwise, the only endgame for sure is Blam. I may play a bit with some of the others. XD. Review if you like!**_


	2. Following Hummel

Chapter Two: Following Hummel

Blaine and Sam were still going strong as Halloween approached. Blaine couldn't wait for the banquet. It was going to be amazing. At the moment, he and Sam were laying on Sam's bed, doing their Potions homework. It wasn't going too well, they kept stopping to make out. Blaine kissed Sam, deeply, hardly daring to believe that Sam was his. Blaine knew that Sam was going to treat him right. Blaine pressed closer, kissing Sam even deeper, licking the roof of Sam's mouth, causing them both to moan. Blaine ran his hands up the back of Sam's shirt, and he knew that they were going to make love. Thankfully, Blaine couldn't imagine anything better. And Joe wasn't with them so they didn't have to worry. Blaine moaned against Sam's mouth, and Sam sucked on Blaine's lip. They stopped long enough to remove their shirts, tossing them to the floor. Blaine rocked his pelvis against Sam's, and they both gasped. "I love you." Blaine murmured, and Sam repeated it, and Sam parted Blaine's legs, and they pressed their lengths together. Blaine ran his hand up into Sam's hair, causing the other boy to shiver. Sam's hand moved into Blaine's curls, and he moaned. He loved that, someone's hand in his hair.

That was exactly what Sam had thought would happen when they started studying. Sam moved, lifting Blaine long enough to take off his pants and boxer briefs, moving down to take Blaine in his mouth. His boyfriend gasped and reached his hand into Sam's hair, tugging. Sam licked over the shaft, his hand cupping Blaine's balls. That caused Blaine's hips to arch up, and he grew harder in Sam's mouth. And he was _not_ a shower. He was a grower. Blaine moaned and Sam slipped a wet finger inside Blaine, and Sam's breath quickened. They were both very turned on. Before Blaine could come, Sam moved off him with a pop, and took off the rest of his clothes. Reaching for a condom, Sam parted Blaine's legs, and slipped inside him, they both let out long moans. Blaine could hardly breathe, and neither could Sam. They breathlessly kissed, both of them grabbing each other tightly. Like they would never touch each other ever again. Sam groaned deeply, and they both came then. Sam gasped, as it took over his body. He was so glad that Blaine was the only person he'd ever slept with. They were both breathless. "Merlin's beard." Sam managed to say. That had been _great_ sex.

In case Joe came back, they both got their clothes back on. "Can I tell you something, Sammy?" Blaine asked, he had things to tell him. He still hadn't told him about the whole Sue thing. When Sam nodded, the whole story came pouring out of Blaine, telling him what he had overheard Sue talking about to Hummel. Blaine wanted to know what Sam thought about the whole thing. He needed fresh perspective. "So how do you think that this Sue woman knows who I am?" Blaine asked. He picked up his quill to get back to work on their homework. Potions was Blaine's worst subject, he didn't think he was going to get a passing grade.

That was something that Sam wasn't sure he could speculate on. Sam picked up his own quill. "I don't know, baby. I guess you'll have to keep following Kurt to find out." Sam wondered when Kurt had suddenly gone to the dark side. Sam wasn't surprised though. While the stigma against Slytherins didn't exist anymore, that didn't mean that some of them didn't still have the old ideals. Blaine didn't have those same ideals, and Sam knew that had something to do with it. Sam knew that if there was a new villain, it would be someone like Blaine that would stop her. Sam sighed as he turned back to his Potions book.

Before Blaine could answer, Joe came in. "Hey, Joe." Blaine said, almost wishing that he hadn't come in. They couldn't talk freely with him in the room. "It's getting late, and you finish your homework?" Blaine asked. Joe was a Muggle born. Blaine liked Joe, he was a good person. He was always talking about God, which honestly, Blaine wasn't sure existed. Blaine had never heard him use the expression 'Merlin's beard', either. Not like everyone else did. Blaine met his boyfriend's eye, and he knew that Sam was thinking the same thing he was.

Joe knew they'd had sex. He could tell by their flushed faces, and Sam's messed up blonde locks. Blaine's hair was adorable but it was always messy. Joe set his school satchel on the trunk at the foot of his bed. Joe sat down, pulling out a book. "I got it all done, yeah." He said. Joe didn't know why it had taken Blaine and Sam so long to hook up. Joe had been waiting for them to figure things out. Joe settled back on his bed with the book. "You need any help, Blaine? I know how hard it is for you." Joe had never had trouble with Potions. It came naturally with him.

Blaine watched Sam, he had clearly found his groove, he was writing away. "I think I can manage Joe. But thanks." Blaine didn't know if that was true, but he wanted to try and get it on his own. Blaine opened his Potions book, and tried to focus. Blaine couldn't stop thinking about that blonde woman Kurt was working for, and why it had to do with Blaine himself. Blaine was nobody, it's not like he was Harry Potter or something. Blaine didn't know that he was ever going to be as great as Harry Potter was. One of the best Aurors in the whole of England. But Blaine didn't want to be one. He wanted to be a singer. He wanted to have a band, just like Stubby Boardman's. He loved The Hobgoblins. That was one of the bands Sam had introduced him to. It was a lot better than Muggle music, but Blaine would never give up his Katy Perry. He loved dancing around in his room to her songs. Blaine was wondering what Sam was going to do when he got out of school. Blaine wanted Sam to join him in his band. Sam could also play guitar, they jammed sometimes together. He waved at the Fat Friar as he flew by. He was still Hufflepuff's resident ghost. Blaine looked over at Sam, who was still scribbling away. Blaine was jealous.

The next morning, Sam woke up in Blaine's bed again. They alternated, sometimes in Sam's and other times, Blaine's. Sam was so glad it was Saturday. With their homework done, they could hang out together. Sam looked at Blaine, who was still sleeping, his thumb in his mouth. Sam was sorry that the showers were so far away. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek and moved to get his things for the shower. Sam knew Blaine would most likely be asleep for another hour. He was a bit surprised when he found Jeff in the common room. "Hey, Jeffers." Sam said, his friend looked upset. He was willing to bet that it had to do with Nick. Nick was in Ravenclaw. He, like Jeff, was a sixth year. "Are you okay? Something happen with Nick?" He asked curiously. Sam knew that had to be it, Jeff was usually a pretty happy guy. Sam sat down at the table with Jeff. "You know you can tell me anything." Sam knew that he and Blaine were lucky. They weren't afraid to be together. Sam knew that Nick was having issues coming out. Not that he was judging. You didn't ever have to come out if you didn't want to. Sam knew it wasn't always possible.

Heaving a sigh, Jeff brushed his hand through his blonde hair. "I told him I'm coming out, and he got mad at me." Jeff didn't know that he could stay with Nick if they couldn't be in the open. He didn't want to make Nick come out, but Jeff was tired of hiding. He looked at Sam. "You and B are so lucky. I know you know that though." He said, and Sam nodded. Jeff sighed again. "I love him. I don't want to break up with him, but I can't be with him if we have to hide. I am so tired of hiding. Nick can come out when he wants, but I can't hide anymore." Jeff also didn't want Sebastian, he was a bit of a player.

"You have to do what's right for you, Jeff. You can't worry about what Nick wants to do. All you can worry about is you. If you and Nick are meant to be, you'll be together." Sam didn't envy him at all. He and Blaine didn't have to hide. Sam knew that they would never have to hide. They were out, everyone knew about them being a couple. Sam knew that was all the advice he could give him. "I wish I had a better solution. But I don't. You might have to be without him." Sam said. It wasn't fair. He knew that he didn't have to say that out loud though. Sam's blonde hair fell over his eyes. Sam touched his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jeffers."

Jeff knew that Sam was right, even if he didn't want to admit it. He looked at Sam's shower things. "Go get cleaned up, Sam. I'm okay." When Sam had debated if he was or not, he took Jeff at his word and took off. Jeff watched him go. He was so sad, actually. Nick Duval was a Ravenclaw, and he was such an amazing guy. Jeff didn't really think he was good enough for Nick. Jeff didn't know what he was going to do if he and Nick broke up. For good, that was. Jeff had to wonder how Sam and Blaine had gotten so lucky.

An hour later, Blaine and Sam were off to breakfast with Brittany. They walked holding hands, and they were talking very animatedly. Blaine knew that Brittany was only half listening. It was okay with him though. Blaine squeezed Sam's hand, as they got to the Great Hall. Blaine could already smell the scones and his stomach was rumbling a bit. He was disappointed he'd missed Sam's shower with him, but Blaine knew that they could sneak off to the Room of Requirement later. Blaine's hazel eyes met Sebastian's across the room, and they gazed at each other.

When they got to the Hufflepuff table, Marley came to join them. Blaine grinned at her. "Hey, Marls." He said as they all sat down. Blaine reached for a scone. He was completely ravenous. Sam was humming under his breath. Blaine recognized one of The Hobgoblins' songs. Blaine leaned and kissed Sam's cheek. "I love you, Sammy." He told him in a soft whisper. That was when Kurt came to a stop by their table. "What do you want, Hummel?" He asked. Blaine knew that it wasn't going to be anything serious. They couldn't talk in front of everyone else. Blaine also wasn't sure that he wanted to talk about it right now. "We're trying to have breakfast." Blaine admonished, his tone sharp. Blaine didn't usually get so rude with people. Only Hummel and Smythe. Blaine brushed some jelly over his scone. To his dismay, Kurt sat down next to Marley, who moved over in disgust. Blaine gave him a glare. "No one told you you could sit down." He knew about Kurt being a halfblood. It didn't matter to him, but he knew that Kurt didn't want anyone to know. Blaine also knew that Kurt wasn't aware that he knew. He was saving that nugget for a time when it was most useful. Blaine didn't care what Kurt wanted, and he wanted him to go join his own friends.

Kurt reached for a piece of toast. The house elves did a great job in that kitchen. He let a smile play on his lips. "You haven't heard, Anderson?" He honestly didn't know why he was so eager to tell him this, other than Blaine was going to be devastated. "There's been an owl from your house. Your dad's gone." Kurt didn't know if he was dead yet or not, but him being taken care of had been what was supposed to happen. Kurt couldn't keep the look of triumph off his face at the look on Blaine's face. "They don't know if he's dead, but there were signs of a big struggle." Kurt told him, trying not to sound gleeful. He didn't know what Blaine would do now and that was definitely part of the fun. Kurt didn't look at Sam, he knew the dumb blonde was staring at him. Kurt didn't even _know_ the girl sitting with them. The brunette, he of course knew Brittany. She was sort of Santana's girlfriend. Kurt didn't actually like her. He thought her unique view of the world wasn't as cute as the rest of the school did. He thought it was incredibly annoying. He hoped Lopez would break up with her.

Sam looked at Blaine, his eyes were wide and filling with tears. Sam knew that Blaine was having a hard time speaking. He reached and took Blaine's hand and laced his fingers tightly with Blaine's. Sam glared at Kurt. "You are a terrible person, Kurt." As he said that, the morning owls came in, Apollo heading for Blaine. Sam reached to get the letter he was clutching and gave him a piece of toast. Sam held the letter, refusing to open it until Kurt had left. "Go to your own table, Hummel." Sam snapped. He kept his green eyes on the other boy until he got up, saying he had just been wanting Blaine to know about his father. As soon as he'd walked away, Sam reached to put his arm around Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine's head went into Sam's neck. Sam pulled out the letter and read it to him. It was from Cooper. Sam read it, Cooper had told Blaine that some old Death Eaters had come to attack him, and he'd had to go into hiding. He told Blaine if he went home for a school break to go to Brittany's. Sam stroked Blaine's back with his free hand while they were talking. Blaine's eyes were filling with tears. "I'm sure Coop's fine, Blaine." Sam knew that Cooper could take care of himself. Sam also knew that this had to do with the blonde woman.

He couldn't believe this. Blaine just _knew_ that the blonde woman was the one behind this. Especially since Hummel knew. Blaine kept his face in Sam's neck, crying. He complained about Cooper a lot, but he was his _dad_. Blaine wondered if Brittany and Marley were still sitting with them. Blaine spoke finally, his voice quiet. "My dad… they went after my dad. It's all my fault, Sammy. That blonde woman attacked him because of me. He is in danger because of me." Blaine said, his voice full of anguish. Blaine didn't even know where Cooper was now.

"No, baby. This isn't your fault. We know that she's trying to get to you, but you don't know why. You can't blame yourself for this. This isn't your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen." Sam hated that Blaine was blaming himself. He didn't want Blaine to think that this was because of him. It's not like Blaine had known this was coming. He stroked Blaine's back, wishing he could do something, Sam knew that all that he could do was be there for him. Sam leaned to press a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "If you'd rather come home with me, I'll check with Mum and Dad."

That might be nice. Blaine lifted his head and saw that Brittany and Marley had moved down to talk to Jeff. Blaine was glad that they'd given him and Sam some time alone to discuss it. Blaine picked at his scone. At least Cooper was okay. He may be hiding but he was okay. Blaine couldn't believe this. It wasn't what he'd thought would happen today. Blaine had been so looking forward to a day with Sam. Blaine took a bite of his scone and chewed thoughtfully. It would be nice to get to spend Christmas with Sam. Even if he knew the reason why it had to be that way. Blaine lifted his hazel eyes to look at his boyfriend. "You know, I know that you're right about Coop, it's not my fault, but I have to admit, Christmas with you will be lots of fun." Blaine reached for the pumpkin juice to pour some. Blaine hadn't seen Sam at the holidays in a long time. Blaine looked at him, curls falling over his forehead. "That's the silver lining I guess." Blaine's eyes were still a bit misty. Blaine really wished that he knew where Cooper was, so he could let him know he'd gotten his letter. Blaine just hoped that Coop would write again. "I just wish that I could write him back, let him know that I know he's okay for now."

"He'll keep you informed, baby, I know it. It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out." Sam knew that it was going to be hard for Blaine to not worry. Especially when they didn't know why this woman was after Blaine. Sam wondered again if Blaine was in some way related to Harry Potter. He was the wizarding world's most famous wizard. Possibly more so than Albus Dumbledore. Sam brushed his hand through his blonde hair. "You haven't been to ours for Christmas in a long while. That will be nice."

That was true. Even if it was for a less than ideal reason. Blaine sighed. He didn't know how he and Sam could spend the day together and not worry about Cooper. He knew that they had to try though. They couldn't do anything about it right now. Blaine knew that wasting time worrying when you couldn't do anything wasn't good. Blaine looked at Sam. "Do you want to go and take a walk? Maybe visit Hagrid." Hagrid was still the groundskeeper. Blaine was very good about that. He just wished that Fang was still around. Blaine had heard a lot about him.

That actually sounded great. Sam knew they could stop by their favorite tree and break it in, too. It was their special tree, and they hadn't had sex under it yet. When the weather was nice, they hung out and did homework there. Sam gave Blaine a grin. "That'll be great, baby." He told him, and leaned out to kiss him softly. Sam cupped Blaine's chin, and Blaine's hand went into Sam's blonde hair. When the kiss broke, Sam's finger traced Blaine's jaw. Blaine was so sexy and adorable at the same time. Sam brushed some curls out of his eyes. "You know that I love you. I will always love you, Blaine." Sam knew that he and Blaine were forever. He'd never even remotely looked at anyone else. It had been Blaine since the first day on the Express. Sam could hardly believe that Blaine had chosen him. Sam wasn't exactly the best student, and he didn't always get spells right, but Blaine was _so_ smart, and there wasn't a spell invented that Blaine couldn't do. Sam knew there was more to life than school, and he knew that he could still be what Blaine needed. Sam just had a hard time reconciling that he was good enough for Blaine. Sam kept his green eyed gaze on Blaine's hazel one. "I am going to help you figure this out. You're going to be a hero, like Harry."

Looking back into Sam's eyes, Blaine felt a rush of love for him. Blaine didn't know how he'd get through this without Sam. Blaine knew that he and Sam were going to be together forever. Blaine hadn't even looked at anyone else in the past few years. Sam was it for him. Blaine ran his fingers through Sam's blonde hair. Blaine had always loved it, it was so soft and silky. He could sit and stare at Sam all day and never be bored. Blaine's voice shook a little as he replied, "I love you, too, Sam. More than anything." Blaine also was amazed that Sam automatically thought he was going to be a hero. Blaine didn't think that there was any way he'd be as good a hero as Harry Potter was. Blaine's eyes misted again as he looked into those green eyes. "I am so touched that you have that much faith in me, Sammy. You, there's no way that I could do any of this without you." Blaine had never been more grateful for anything or anyone like he was Sam. Blaine kissed him again, soft and tender. It was so freeing to be able to kiss Sam whenever he could. When the kiss broke, Blaine's eyes were misty again.

Brushing some tears off Blaine's face, Sam said, "Come on, let's go take our walk." He reached down and took Blaine's hand, and they stood. They walked together out of the Great Hall, Sam's thumb stroking the back of Blaine's hand. He never felt happier than when he was with Blaine. He loved him so much. Sam led them outside. It wasn't too cold yet, even though Halloween was approaching, they were having a bit of Indian summer. Sam asked Blaine if he wanted to go to their special tree, and he nodded. Sam grinned. "Good, because since we've been dating we haven't broken it in." He was amazed that they had moved so easily to sex and it hadn't made things complicated. Sam was glad though. It had only gotten better and better. Sam also loved that they had only had sex with each other. It was so romantic. Sam loved that, and he didn't mind admitting it. He'd wanted it to be Blaine for so long now. The one to take his virginity, that is. Sam was looking forward to having sex under their tree. "I have to admit, I really am looking forward to that." Sam told him, stroking the back of Blaine's hand. He loved the soft feel of his boyfriend's hand. Blaine loved lotion. Sam was grateful for that.

That did sound like something that they should do. Blaine leaned closer to Sam as they walked the grounds. "You know, we have to do it sooner or later." Blaine agreed. That was going to be amazing. They even had a blanket, there was a hole in the tree they kept it in. Blaine loved that old blanket, Sam's mother had knitted it for him. Blaine missed his mother so much. He knew that Sam was willing to share his mum with him. Blaine loved Sam's parents. They were great people. Blaine licked his lips. "That's going to be so good." He said, looking up at Sam. Blaine loved that Sam was taller than he was. Not a lot, so he didn't hurt himself kissing him, but it was still nice. Blaine loved walking with Sam on the grounds. Although it was just as nice when they had bundled up for the snow, too. Blaine loved seeing the grounds covered in snow. Blaine smiled as Sam let go of his hand to wrap his arm around Blaine's waist. Blaine happily leaned into him. Blaine found it hard to not be happy with Sam's arm around his waist. "There's our tree, love."

Sam grinned and they sat down on the grass under the tree. Sam tugged Blaine close, and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. There was no rush. Sam's hands settled on Blaine's hips, slipping under his tee shirt to stroke the soft skin of his sides. Blaine shivered under his touch, and also giggled a little. He was a bit ticklish, Sam loved it. He kissed him again, slowly. Sam was so glad they were here together. Sam nibbled on Blaine's bottom lip gently. He was rewarded with Blaine's hands slipping under Sam's shirt and stroking his back. Sam couldn't be happier right now. This was what he imagined heaven must be like. Sam moved his hands down to stroke Blaine's pelvis bone. He was glad that Blaine was liking that, he could feel Blaine's cock against his, hardening. Sam sucked on Blaine's tongue, and they both let out moans. Sam didn't move to kiss him more urgently, he didn't think they had to rush into anything. He pressed closer though, and Blaine's hand moved down into Sam's waistline, gripping his ass. Sam had a perfect ass, and he knew that Blaine agreed. He clenched under his boyfriend's touch, and his own hand moved into Blaine's underwear and started to run his long fingers along Blaine's cock. He loved Blaine's cock.

When the sex was over, they lay back on the blanket, Blaine snuggling up to Sam's side, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist. He laid his head on Sam's chest. He stroked Sam's side. "That was so amazing, baby." Blaine said, his voice soft. Blaine couldn't be happier right now, except for Cooper. Blaine was glad they'd stopped here at the tree before going to Hagrid's hut. He had worked up an appetite. Although, he hoped Hagrid wouldn't serve his rock cakes. You could chip a tooth. Blaine was so glad that they were going to go see Hagrid.

"It's always amazing with you." Sam said. It was true. He didn't know how they could even _have_ bad sex. Sam guessed that it was possible, but it hadn't happened yet. Sam could lay here with Blaine all day and ever want to stop. Sam was getting hungry himself, and he hoped that Hagrid would have something to eat. He knew that Hagrid would be disappointed not to see Brittany though. Usually all three of them went together. Sam was willing to bet she was with Lopez getting laid. Sam wasn't a fan of her. He was trying to like her for Britt, though.

"You're not wrong about that." Blaine had to agree. This was amazing. Lying here with Sam under their tree. Blaine didn't want to move. He was in Sam's arms, and that's all he needed. Blaine just wished that they had more time together. Plus, he still couldn't stop thinking about where Cooper was. Blaine knew that he could take care of himself. He didn't know why he was agonizing as much as he was. Blaine knew it was going to take more than a couple of Death Eaters to take out Cooper Anderson. Blaine wished that he could do something. Blaine knew that he couldn't other than find out what Kurt knows. Blaine had to admit, he was incredibly unsurprised that Kurt was mixed up in all of this. Blaine shivered when he felt Sam's hand in his curls. Blaine loved when Sam's fingers were in his curls. He licked his lips. "Be careful, baby, you know what fingers on my hair does to me." He said, his voice a bit teasing. Blaine knew that Sam could totally go again if he got Blaine that aroused though. Blaine wished that they hadn't had to put clothes back on. While he was glad that he was touching Sam's abs, he wished that he could be touching Sam's bare skin. Plus, Sam had a treasure trail and Blaine loved it so much.

Sam chuckled. "You're so cute." He said. Blaine was truly the most precious human being that Sam had ever known. He still had trouble with the fact that Blaine was actually real. He still had to pinch himself, none of this felt real. Sometimes he had to touch Blaine to know he was real. Sam was just in awe of his boyfriend. "I think we'll be okay. There's no way that I'm having sex with you again till I've eaten." Sam said. His fingers danced through Blaine's curls again. They were Sam's favorite physical feature of Blaine's. Her brushed some off Blaine's forehead. "I just love your curls. They're so gorgeous. You are incredibly sexy and adorable at the same time. It's amazing. Most of the time, I'm just in awe that not only do you exist, but you love me like I love you. I am the luckiest man that I know. I'm the one person who can say that Blaine Anderson is my boyfriend. Do you know how much I love that? You are the most amazing person that I know. There is no one else like you on this entire planet, Blaine Anderson." Sam said. "I also know that your eyes are getting misty right now. And I love that about you too."

"Shush you." Blaine said, smiling and laughing at the same time. He was indeed getting a bit misty. Blaine leaned back on his elbow to look at Sam. "You know, I feel the same way that you do. Every time the anniversary of my mum's death comes up, you always do what you can to be there for me. You are always there for me when I need to complain about Coop." Blaine's voice was a bit wobbly with emotion. "Whenever I have needed you, you've been there. I can't imagine what I would do if I didn't have you. You are the best thing in my entire life. I honestly think that someone out there made you for me, and me for you." Blaine didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky. But he honestly did believe that. Blaine wasn't able to keep the tremble out of his voice as Sam reached to wipe tears off his face. "You are amazing, Sam. You don't have to be asked to do things, when you see something that needs done, you just do it." Blaine loved that the most about Sam. "I never have to tell you what I need. You know me so well you can always anticipate. No one is ever going to love me like you love me." He leaned down to kiss Sam, softly and tenderly. "I love you, Samuel Noel Evans, and I will never stop."

It meant so much to him, what Blaine said. Sam brushed some curls off of Blaine's forehead. "Let's go see Hagrid. Maybe he'll have something sweet." Sam said, grinning at Blaine. Blaine grinned back and stood, holding out a hand to Sam. Sam stood, lacing his fingers tightly with Blaine's. Sam looked down at their joined hands, Blaine had some Filipino blood, and there was an olive tone to his skin. Sam loved to look at their skin tones mixing together. Sam loved how different they were and still worked. Sam and Blaine set off down the grounds to go to Hagrid's. Sam brushed his free hand through his long blonde hair. It was getting pretty long, and Sam knew that his mum wanted him to get a haircut. Sam also knew that Blaine loved his hair just the way it was. Sam could see Hagrid's hut, and there was a large black lab puppy running around the front lawn. Sam grinned, and said, "Look, baby, it's a puppy!" He loved watching Blaine interact with animals, especially dogs. It was the single most adorable thing he'd ever seen in his life. Sam smiled as he saw Blaine light up with a smile.

Tugging Sam, Blaine started walking faster. "Hagrid!" Blaine cried out as they approached. The huge hulk of a man came out, grinning as he saw them. "You got a new puppy!" Blaine squealed, and Sam grinned. Blaine let go of Sam's hand to lean down and pet the puppy. "What's your name, little guy?" Blaine asked, his tone cooing. Hagrid told them it was Fang Jr., and Blaine wasn't able to keep the smile off his face. "Well, I'm going to call you FJ." Blaine told the puppy, whose tail was wagging hard with the attention being lavished on him. Blaine pet him softly, looking into those big brown eyes. Blaine loved dogs, they were so loyal and they loved you unconditionally. Blaine could hardly believe how cute FJ was. He honestly wasn't surprised that Hagrid had named him Fang Jr. Blaine didn't even know what Sam and Hagrid were talking about, he was too busy wrapped up in FJ. He grinned as Fang Jr. went to grab a ball and he brought it back to Blaine to throw. Blaine giggled and tossed the ball for him, watching Fang Jr. run after it like a madman. Blaine loved playing fetch. He'd had a dog for a bit when he was a kid. Her name had been Minnie, after Minerva McGonagall. He had looked up to her a lot.

"How long have you had Fang Jr.?" Sam asked, as he watched Blaine play with the puppy. Sam knew that if they ever got a place together in the future, they would _so_ have a dog. Sam wondered if there was any way that Blaine could be any cuter. Sam was so glad that Blaine was so happy. Seeing Blaine light up like that made his entire day. Sam loved watching Blaine be happy like that. Sam looked at Hagrid. "I'm sorry Britt's not with us. Blaine and I decided to spend the day together as a reward for homework being done."

Hagrid wasn't able to stop grinning himself as he saw Blaine playing with Fang Jr. Hagrid didn't love the three of them as much as he did Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but they were some of his favorites. He loved how Brittany's mind worked. They might be in the magical world, but the blonde's mind was one of the most magical things that he'd ever seen. "I got 'im over the holidays. 'E's been real good so far. Knows how ta catch a ball if'n you throw it. I've got some treacle fudge if you lot want some." Hagrid loved to get visitors, especially, Sam, Blaine, and Brittany.

That caused Sam to grin. "Oh, great, Hagrid. Do you have sandwiches or anything? We haven't eaten lunch yet." Sam was pleased when Hagrid said he had made some ham and cheese sandwiches, and there was pumpkin juice. "Come on, B, Hagrid says he's got fudge and sandwiches." Sam loved Hagrid's fudge even if it was thick. And Blaine would eat any form of chocolate you handed him, except white. He smiled as Blaine pouted a little but he and FJ came willingly enough. Sam took Blaine's hand as they went inside Hagrid's hut. They took seats at the table as Hagrid got out the food. Sam asked, "Is he as well behaved as Fang was?" They'd only heard stories and seen pictures of Fang. Sam knew how important he had been to Hagrid. The half giant was very into monsters and things of that nature. He got a sandwich when Hagrid put the food down on the table, along with the pumpkin juice. Sam poked Blaine, who was making faces at FJ. "Get something to eat, Blaine." Sam said, his tone a bit nagging. Blaine sometimes forgot to eat, even if he was hungry. Sam was pleased when Blaine grabbed two of the sandwiches. Sam smiled in thanks at Hagrid, since he was chewing.

Blaine was thinking about what he was going to do about Hummel while they were talking. Blaine decided that he was going to have to try and follow him again. Blaine could see no other alternative. Since he wasn't in Slytherin and he had no ability to make Polyjuice potion. Blaine have a hunk of sandwich to Fang Jr. as Sam was telling Hagrid all the drama in the Hufflepuff House. Not about Jeff, of course, but everything else. Blaine wished he had an invisibility cloak, but he knew how rare they were. Blaine was lost in thought and couldn't tell you what they were discussing. Blaine also had a few choice words for Kurt for the way he'd told him about Cooper. He was so mad about it. It made sense to him though, if Blaine was going to be a hero, then Kurt was definitely his arch nemesis. Blaine was glad that they didn't seem to need to ask him anything, because he wasn't paying attention. He reached down to pet Fang Jr., whose tail was wagging and wagging. Blaine loved that, he could tell that FJ was a happy dog. Blaine decided that he was going to follow Kurt the next day.

Meanwhile, Jeff was trying to get up the courage to go over and talk to Nick. He was at lunch, eating some soup. He caught Quinn Fabray's eye across the cafeteria, and Jeff wondered why she gave him a glare. Jeff knew it might have to do with Nick, they were in the same House, but that didn't guarantee it. Jeff was surprised when Brittany plopped down next to him. "Hey, Britt." Jeff said, a small part of him was glad she'd come over. He was dreading talking to Nick about their relationship. He just didn't know where to start. Jeff looked at his friend. "What's up, Britt?"

Brittany hadn't wanted to eat lunch with Santana because she was eating with Sebastian and Kurt. They were mean, and she didn't like mean people. Brittany reached for some shepherd's pie. She wondered what Jeff was thinking about. She was sure that it was about Nick. Brittany just didn't know if he wanted to talk about it. Brittany picked up a fork to start eating her lunch. "What are you thinking about so hard? Is it about a boy?" Jeff and Brittany had dated in 3rd year, before Jeff had figured out that he was gay. As a result, they were pretty close. She was the first one to know that Jeff was gay.

That was not what Jeff wanted to talk about, but he knew that Brittany was a lot more retrospective and observant than she let on. Jeff sighed. "Yes, it's about Nick Duval. We've been sort of seeing each other. I want to go public but he doesn't. I don't want to force him, but I can't be with him in secret. I'm tired of hiding in the closet. I want to be who I am in the open." He reached for a sandwich. Jeff didn't know what else to do, he knew that if Nick wasn't ready to come out he couldn't make him but he couldn't be with him.

Brittany knew exactly how he felt, she was having a similar situation with San. "You just have to talk to him. I know how you feel, Santana's not ready to come out yet either." She said. "I'm okay with keeping it a secret though. It makes the sweet lady kisses so much hotter." Brittany wasn't able to keep the sly smile off her face. Brittany looked at Jeff. "You have to do what's right for you. It's not wrong to want to be open about who you are." She told him wisely. Brittany didn't know what else to say, she knew that it didn't sound like a good decision.

It wasn't news to him that she was seeing Lopez. Jeff had seen them in an empty classroom a time or two. But he knew not to tell her that. Jeff sipped his pumpkin juice. "I know I need to talk to Nick. I'm not really looking forward to it. I hate to lose him. I'm super jelly of Blaine and Sam. They get to be out and together. I'm happy for them but I just wish I could have that too." Jeff sighed and reached for a chocolate chip biscuit. He looked over at Nick again, feeling the familiar desire tight in his stomach, a pain of longing, and a fear of having the conversation with him. "You and Lopez can work things out, too, Brittany. You guys just need to find something that works for you. I was okay with hiding at first, too. But eventually I realized it wasn't enough anymore. I need more than secrets and hiding." Jeff knew that she would want more eventually too. It was just inevitable. No one wanted to have a relationship that you had to hide forever. Jeff did believe that Brittany was having fun right now though. She couldn't really hide her emotions well. She always wore them right on her sleeve. It was why he loved her so much. She was just so open and honest. It was a very rare trait these days.

As much as she might want not want to admit it, she knew he was right. Brittany knew that eventually it wasn't going to be enough. "I know. I just don't want to rush her. She's not ready yet. She's in Slytherin, it's harder for them to come out. It's been easy for Kurt but I think that's because there are lots of people scared of him." It was true, Kurt was a very scary person, and half the school was terrified of him. Brittany herself was scared of him. She really thought that he was capable of murder. Sebastian had had a cat in their 3rd year, and it had just up and disappeared. Brittany knew that people thought he'd run away, but she thought he'd killed it. Why she didn't know. Brittany personally thought that Sebastian thought Kurt murdered him too, for awhile they hadn't spoken. Brittany knew his real feelings were for Kurt, and not Blaine. He only flirted with Blaine to get to Sam. Brittany didn't think that he'd ever had feelings for Blaine. She turned to look at Jeff. "You will have what Blam has one day. You will. It might not be with Nick, it might not. But you will have it, Jeff. You're great."

Later that evening, Blaine was following Kurt to a meeting place. He was hoping he'd find out who attacked Coop. Blaine was going down a long corridor following Hummel. It looked like they were headed down to the dungeons, that's where Potions classes were held. Blaine wondered if Kurt was going to talk to that blonde woman. Blaine was trying to stay out of sight as he followed him. Blaine saw Kurt duck into one of the empty classrooms, and he stood outside the door, once he'd peeked in to confirm that Kurt needed to use the fireplace. Blaine cast a charm that would make their voices loud enough for him to hear them. Blaine had mastered silent spells. Blaine didn't have long to wait, soon Kurt was talking. "Yes, Mistress, I dropped the bomb about his father. The look on his face was priceless. He doesn't know that he's alive and on the run of course." Kurt's high falsetto was saying. "I don't know what he did all day but he knows about Cooper. Do you plan to send someone after Anderson Sr.?" Kurt asked. Then he said something that shocked Blaine to his very core. "When do you want me to tell him that he's related to Harry Potter?" Blaine was so shocked about that he didn't hear the response.

The rest of the meeting wasn't about him, it was just them discussing who was going to go after his father. Blaine knew that he was going to have to let Cooper know who was after him. Blaine also wondered if Cooper knew they were related to Harry Potter. Blaine really hoped that he didn't know because if he had, and he hadn't told Blaine, he was going to be so cheesed. Blaine moved quickly as he heard the conversation end, and he knew he could just go back to the common room, Kurt was done with his bad deeds for the night. Blaine had to know what his boyfriend thought about him being related to Harry Potter. Blaine wasn't so sure that he should be surprised. Despite Blaine's olive skin, he kind of resembled Harry. Blaine hurried back to the Hufflepuff common room, glad to find that Sam was still there, and that he was sitting alone. Blaine moved to sit on the couch with him, and he snuggled up to Sam immediately. "Baby, I just found out something. I'm actually related to Harry Potter. Only I don't know how." Blaine's voice was a hushed whisper.

That made Sam's ears perk up. He couldn't believe it. Okay, scratch that. He could. Sam had always known that there was more to Blaine than met the eye. Sam slipped an arm around Blaine, and tugged him closer. "That's so cool, B. I wonder how you are." Sam also wondered if that was something that Cooper was aware of. Sam stroked Blaine's back, this must have been what Hummel was talking about to the blonde woman. "Did you find out why they attacked your dad?" Sam asked, as Blaine's arm wrapped around his waist, and Sam lifted Blaine's shirt just a bit so he could stroke his side.

"Yeah, he's still being chased. I've got to try and send him a letter so he knows. I also want to know if he knows about us and Harry Potter. I hope he doesn't, because if he knew and didn't tell me, I'm so mad." Blaine's eyes fluttered shut when Sam's fingers moved along his bare skin. Blaine couldn't ever really think straight when Sam was touching him like that. Blaine shivered and tried to get his thoughts coherent. "I just… it's so cool. I don't know how I could be as cool as Harry Potter, but it's still really neat. Maybe I'm really meant to be a hero." Blaine's voice was in awe. He couldn't believe it. Blaine couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"No, Blaine, you listen to me. You are meant to be a hero, and it's not because of who you're related to. You're amazing, we're more than our parentage. You know that your dad isn't exactly the best dad he could be. You aren't going to turn out like he did, Blaine." Sam moved so he could look Blaine in the eyes. "Okay? You don't need to be in Potter's family to be a hero. Ever since I first saw you on the Express, I knew that you were going to be something special. And I was right." Sam said, wiping some curls off Blaine's forehead.

Blaine honestly didn't know what he'd done to get Sam. Blaine looked back into his green eyes and kissed him. Little did he know how right Sam was. Or that Harry Potter was actually his father.

 _ **Author's note: Sorry it's been awhile. I'll try not to let that happen again. So, I hope ya'll are liking. Still debating about Kurtbastian, but I really doubt it will happen. Kurt**_ _really_ _**hates him. Hope ya'll will keep sticking around!**_


	3. Born to Be A Hero

Chapter Three: Born to Be A Hero

November started with a huge snowstorm. Jeff was in the library, looking out the window, it was a Saturday and the snow was very heavy. He was working on his homework. He was surprised when he heard the sounds of a One Direction song. He loved One Direction. Then he saw Nick, Sebastian, Blaine, and Sam stepping up to him. The librarian was going to have a cow. Then they began to sing.

 _Written in these walls are  
The stories that I can't explain  
I leave my heart open  
But it stays right here empty for days_

 _He told me in the morning  
He don't feel the same  
About us in her bones  
It seems to me that when I die  
These words will be written on my stone_

 _And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way I've been holding on too tight  
With nothing inbetween_

 _The story of my life  
I take him home  
I drive all night  
To keep him warm  
And time is frozen  
The story of my life  
I give him hope  
I spend his love  
Until he's broken inside  
The story of my life_

Jeff heard the change in pronouns, and his blue eyes filled with tears. Nick stepped up to him, and Jeff could tell that Nick meant every word they had just sung. Nick took Jeff's hand, and Jeff wiped his cheek with his free hand. "You…. are you saying what I think you're saying? You want to be… out? And be my boyfriend?" Jeff's blonde locks fell over his forehead. Nick leaned out to kiss him in response, the other boys clapping. Jeff kissed him back, his tongue slipping into Nick's mouth. The librarian came to break it up. Jeff broke the kiss, breathless. "You want to go somewhere?" He asked Nick, his voice just a whisper. When Nick gave him a grin, Jeff grabbed his things, and then Nick's hand, telling the other boys thanks as he tugged Nick along with him, heading straight for the Room of Requirement.

A few minutes later, they were in the Room of Requirement, arms around each other and kissing very deeply. Jeff pushed Nick back on one of the huge cushy beds, straddling him. He leaned down and kissed him, his hand stroking Nick's abs. He couldn't believe this was happening. He loved Nick so much. He broke the kiss, looking into Nick's brown eyes. "You… I can't believe this is happening. Nick… you… are you really ready for this? I really, I loved that song. You know One Direction is my favorite. I just… you were so adamant about not being ready. I don't want you to be doing this because you're afraid of losing me." Jeff couldn't believe he was questioning this.

Running his hand through Jeff's blonde hair, Nick said, "I'm not doing this because I don't want to lose you, Jeff. I love you." The words didn't come out at all stilted. Nick looked into those gorgeous blue eyes. "Well, okay. Part of it is that. But I realized that my life sucks without you. I really need you. I swear, this is what I want. I want us to be together. I swear, I really mean it, Jeffers." Nick told him, and then kissed him deeply. Jeff kissed back, and Nick's hand moved down Jeff's body, moving between their legs and palming Jeff. His boyfriend moaned against his lips. They quickly shed clothes, and Nick flipped them, parting Jeff's legs, his tongue lapping at Jeff's hole. Jeff groaned.

As Nick tongued his hole, Jeff groaned, his hand on his dick. He stroked, and then two of Nick's fingers were inside him. Jeff gasped at the contact. Jeff's hand moved faster on his cock, and then Nick moved Jeff's hand, his hand covering Jeff's cock, cupping his ball sac. Jeff gasped out his name, writhing against the bed. "Nick,, I need you inside." His voice was breathless, and he was rewarded with Nick slipping his long hard Johnson inside him. Jeff cried out as it slid home, it had been awhile for him. Jeff gripped Nick's shoulders, and Nick's hips set off at a rhythm, and their lips fused together.

Nick still couldn't believe he was really ready for this, but he was. Nick pushed deeper into Jeff, brushing up against his prostate. This caused a loud moan from Jeff. Jeff's hand was stroking his own long hard cock. Nick could hardly concentrate on fucking his boyfriend with Jeff's hand working his huge cock. Nick was then coming, spurting inside of Jeff. He gasped and buried his head in Jeff's neck. Jeff stroked his cock a couple more times and then he was coming as well. Nick tried to catch his breath. "Oh, fuck, Jeff." Nick gasped, moving out of him to lay next to his boyfriend on the bed. They were both surprised when they heard voices. Nick squeaked and went to grab his underwear.

It was Brittany and Santana. Clearly they had wanted the same thing. Santana was holding Brittany's pinky with her own. She couldn't believe they'd run into Niff in here. Santana smirked as both of them moved to cover up. "Sorry, boys. I had no idea this could happen." She wondered if Nick was going to be out now. She had no idea how he'd gotten up the courage to do that. She knew that she wasn't ready for that. She also knew that Brittany was only going to put up with hiding for so long. Not that she blamed the blonde. Santana folded her arms then, as both boys were back in Muggle clothes. "I guess ya'll are a couple now?" She asked, as Brittany squealed happily and moved to hug Jeff. Santana set her eyes on Nick, whose face was red with a blush. It didn't surprise her. Personally, she would find it so hot if someone walked in on her and Brittany. "You know, the whole school is already talking about the song in the library." She sat down on one of the ottomans. She loved that Brittany loved everyone like she did. The Latina couldn't do that. People were truly annoying. Nick met her eyes, and she gave him a huge smirk. "You also should know that Kurt is going to be super pissed. I don't really know why. But he's against this." She waved her hand between Jeff and Nick. She _did_ know why, but she wasn't going to betray Hummel's trust. She knew what he was up to, and was deciding whether or not to join him.

Nick glared at the Latina. His curiosity got the better of him. "Were they talking more than last month when Teddy and James were caught making out in the Great Hall?" This was answered by a sly nod. Nick blushed. Teddy Lupin and James Potter were a huge couple on school grounds. It was a bit taboo because Harry Potter was Teddy's guardian. Nick brushed his hand through his shaggy brown hair. "I have to admit it, that's kind of awesome. They're a huge deal." He looked at Jeff, who was giggling with Brittany. Nick wasn't sure if he liked her or not. She was an odd duck. Nick touched his boyfriend's arm. "We should go, babe."

That was most likely a good idea, if the two girls were here for the same thing they'd been here for. "Okay, Nicky. We should go." Jeff agreed. He kissed Brittany's cheek and then stood, reaching out and grabbing his boyfriend's hand. He waved to both the girls and they left. Jeff wondered how that could have happened. He stroked the back of Nick's hand with his thumb. It feel so amazing that they were walking down the hall and holding hands. He'd never thought that this would happen. His eyes were round with surprise. His bag was slung over his shoulder, and the lunch bell rang, so they headed for the Great Hall. That had been some of their best sex.

As soon as the boys had left, Santana sat next to the blonde on the bed. She leaned closer to her. "Now where were we?" She asked, and then looked at the other girl, whose blue eyes were wide and misty. This could not be good. "B?" She asked, trying to gauge what was wrong. She had a suspicion that this was going to be about whether or not they were going to be out and exclusive. This was not a conversation she was eager to have. It wasn't something she was ready for. Santana really hoped that she was wrong. "What's wrong?" She asked, her tone a lot cautious. This could be an incredibly horrible talk. She took one of the blonde's hands, lacing her fingers tightly with the blonde's.

That was a question that Brittany knew that the other girl wasn't going to want to answer. "I want… I know I said that the sneaking around was super hot. And it is. But I don't want to hide anymore. I want to be able to be your girlfriend." Brittany honestly hated to do this. It was going to make this way too complicated, and she was most likely going to lose her girlfriend. But seeing Niff so happy together made her think. She took a deep breath. "Please, Tana, I need to know if you love me. You… I love you. I know that you're gay, Tana. And that's okay. Your feelings are totally valid. I like boys, too, so I'm just a bicorn. But I know that we can be happy together. Please, say that you want that too."

Fighting the urge to sigh, the raven haired woman sighed. Santana wished that she was ready for all of that. She knew that she wasn't. Santana brushed tears off Brittany's face with her free hand. "I wish that I could be your girlfriend. I do. But I can't. You know that I can't come out yet. Maybe ever." This thought was incredibly depressing. Santana also knew that the blonde would just break up with her when she found out that the Slytherin girl was debating helping Kurt with his plan. She also knew that she just couldn't be what Brittany needed. She was going to have to find another girl to have sex with. "I can't do this in the public eye. I wish that I could. But plus, you won't want to be with me once you find out what I'm planning on being involved in." Santana tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Brittany was one of the best girls that she knew. Santana was pretty much evil down to her bones. That most likely wasn't going to change. Santana knew that Brittany was going to start crying any second now. Not that she would be surprised. Santana did sigh now and cupped the other girl's chin. "Don't do this. We can still have what we have. I just can't give you more than that. So please, let's just have what we can have." It was a shot, and she knew it wasn't really going to work.

Brittany moved away from the other girl, folding her arms. "No…. You know I love sweet lady kisses. But I need more than this. Seeing Blam and Niff just makes me realize that I'm worth more than this. I deserve to have someone love me the way I love them. Out in the open." Brittany's heart was pounding out of her chest, and she knew that a part of her was going to regret this very soon. But she knew that she was right. She set her blue eyed gaze on those chocolate brown eyes. They were so gorgeous. "No getting in my panties till you're ready to commit." When she said this, she saw the other girl's smile falter. "I'm leaving." She said, and stood, leaving the room. Tears pooled in her eyes, and she immediately regretted that. She headed off for the Great Hall. Brittany was going to get lunch while she could. She wanted some beef and mashed potatoes. It was her go to comfort food. It wasn't long before she had arrived, and headed straight for the Hufflepuff table, noticing that lots of other students were talking about Jeff and Nick. That didn't surprise her. She sat down and filled her plate. This was going to hurt a lot. She filled her glass full of pumpkin juice. The next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend. She'd had a great day planned and now it was going to be a super long day either alone or being the third wheel with her best friends. Not that that was a huge downside. She loved them.

Later that afternoon, Puck and Santana were alone in the Slytherin common room. She was very depressed about Brittany. After the blonde had left her, she'd gone to find Fabray and they had hooked up. She knew if Puckerman found out he'd kill her. The two of them weren't really a couple though. Quinn was afraid to commit to him. Santana sort of got that, the Slytherin boy was a bit of a slut. Santana and Puck were very high, they'd smoked some pot in the Room of Requirement. She reached for a chocolate chip biscuit. Taking a bite, she sighed. "I knew it was goings to comes to this eventually." As true as this was, it didn't feel any better. She took a sip of butterbeer. They, like the Weasley twins, knew how to get the house elves to get them food. She set her brown eyes on Puck's hazel ones. "I could _kill_ Duval for committing. B loves that stupid Hufflepuff. I don't know why. He has to take a couple of his 5th year classes again this year. What the hell is that? Ever since she dated that dumbbell, she's been his friend. And now she wants what he has. I can't be what she needs. I wish that I could." Puck was actually the only one that she could talk to about this. Not even Smythe would help her. They just didn't have that kind of friendship, and never really had.

"Look, I know that you need to blame Duval for this. But you can't. He was ready to commit and you aren't. That's okay. But you can't get to blame him for being ready to be with his boyfriend." Puck knew that his friend didn't know that he knew she and Quinn were fuck buddies. He was waiting for the best time to reveal that he knew that. It was going to serve him well. Puck knew that she was joining Hummel and that blonde woman. He also knew why. The girl was greedy and they had promised her millions in wizarding money. Her family had lost millions. Not that it was public knowledge. Puck knew that he could so easily blackmail her with that as well. And if need be, he would. He grabbed a sandwich, or popkin, as they were called at Hogwarts. It was a turkey and cheese, but not lunch meat. Real turkey from a roasted turkey. Taking a very large bite, he surveyed her. "You may have messed up by at least a little. You could have told Britt you'd at least consider it. Then you could have banged her one last time." He would have done the same thing, it was why they were friends. "Now you may have lost her forever." He had to admit, their friendship was one of the oldest in Slytherin. Before he could add more, they were joined by Smythe. Puck and he hated each other, this wasn't a nice development. He set a glare on the younger boy. "Go the fuck away, Smythe. We're having a serious talk."

"About the dumb blonde Lopez is shagging. I ran into Pretty Pony and he told me what she said to Lopez." This was a nickname for Blaine. They only used it in private. He smirked when the girl stood up with her hand raised to slap him. It was common knowledge in Slytherin that you were not to call Brittany dumb. "Go ahead. But I have major dirt on you and you know it." He wouldn't dare say it in front of Puckerman, but she couldn't know that for sure. He kept his eyes on hers until she folded. "Sorry, Lo, but those are the breaks." He sat down, Puck glaring at him. He eyed the other boy. "Looking good, Puckerman."

"Go fuck yourself, Smythe." Puck hated that the younger boy flirted with him. Puck would so never take him up on it. Never in a million years. He also found it hilarious that they both had dirt on Lopez and would use it if need be. Reaching for a biscuit, he turned to Lopez. "I won't tell anyone what just happened." One, he wanted her to trust him, and two, it could be used against her later. Puck had no intention of working with Hummel. That kid was one of the nastiest kids he'd ever known. He also knew that Lady Hummel was a halfblood, and he didn't want that news out. That too was a huge blackmail opportunity.

Santana glared at Smythe. As much as she hated to admit it, her hands were tied. If she didn't want him to shoot his mouth off about Quinn and her, she had to keep her mouth shut. Santana wasn't usually one to be in this position. She grabbed a sandwich. "You are cruisin' for a bruisin', Smythe." This was said mostly for saving face purposes. "And I know I fucksed up with Britt-Britt." She only ever used that nickname when not around the girl in question. She didn't want to give the other girl the wrong idea. Cute nicknames were a couple thing. She adjusted her top. She wore jeans with it. She tucked one of her legs underneath her. She shot him a look that told him not to mention Fabray. She didn't feel like having a physical fight with Puckerman. It felt so different this year. She, like Puck, was a sixth year. So it was bad enough Britt was a fifth year. She knew how Romeo and Juliet they were. She just hoped it wouldn't turn out the same. She had read it mostly because Shakespeare was a Brit. She was half Puerto Rican and English. She was of the belief that he hadn't written his own stuff. Lots of people felt that way. She sighed and grabbed her butterbeer. Taking a long sip, her expression was a sour one. If Puck wasn't here, she'd ask Smythe if he'd bagged Hummel yet. Smythe didn't want that to be public knowledge. And she was trying to adhere to it. Her heart was pounding so hard out of nervousness.

Smirking, Sebastian looked at her. "You shouldn't be tied down anyway. You should be playing the field. That Ravenclaw girl Olivia Gilmore thinks you're totally gorgeous. She looks like Megan Fox. Which I hear is a good thing." He really had no clue. She was a fifth year. He had watched her stare at Santana before. Usually unabashedly. He admired that. "Besides, I have news." He had finally gotten Kurt to agree to a date. They were spending next Saturday in Hogsmeade. When they'd both set their gazes on him, he grinned. "I finally got Hummel to agree to a date." He grinned more at their looks of surprise. "I know, I'm just as shocked as you. We're going to be together in Hogsmeade." It had occurred to him that Kurt was just trying to get him to join Mistress Sue's plan. He had no intention of doing so. He was aiming for having sex with him, but he'd settle for just a kiss. He wanted to be the other boy's boyfriend, but knew that it wasn't possible. That stupid Crawford guy was where Kurt's focus was guys wise. That really was a huge disappointment. Especially because Sebastian felt he was better suited for Lady Hummel. But he was having a hard time getting that point across. Lady Hummel was one stubborn guy.

"Well, I might check out the Gilmore girl. I don't think you're going to get in Hummel's pants." Her look conveyed to Sebastian why. Kurt was too wrapped up in his scheme. There was no way he'd shag Bas if he didn't agree to join Mistress Sue. She had agreed, and she and Kurt were going to chat with the older woman the next evening. She checked the common room, and they were still alone. She pulled out a new potion she'd created. It was full of weed. They could get blitzed and no one would know. She'd even set the color, it was blue. All to disguise what it was. Taking a long sip, she passed it to Puck. "You might be right about Olivia. She _does_ look like Megan."

That was new, Santana telling him that he was right. He wished that he could write down the date and time. "Yeah, yeah. Easy pickings. What do I do about Lady Hummel? I already know not to call him that." He sneered to Puck. "I just don't want to mess this up. Been working on him for months. He finally agreed and I want to play my cards right. If I do it right I can finally shag him." He knew the point was moot though. Even if he got t fuck Hummel that's all it would be in the end. He reached for the potion, which Puck handed him, a bit reluctantly. But the other boy was a true pothead. It was just how they were. Sebastian sipped it, and then gulped before handing it to the girl among them. "Advice?"

"Please would be polite, Smythe." Puck smirked. That was mostly to yank Smythe's chain. "You probably should pretend to be joining Mistress Sue." This changed the jocular tone. They both looked at him in surprise. "I figured saying it out loud was a good idea. We all know what he's up to, so why lie?" He mused, shrugging. "I don't that you really should, hence the pretending." He was a lot smarter than he got credit for. "She'll crush you as it is, if you really did try. You ought to have been sorted into Ravenclaw. You aren't really evil enough for this House." Puck had often wondered why they'd gotten Smythe. "Otherwise, don't do any Crawford bashing, and flatter him as much as you can. You know how full of himself that he is. It's why so many people hate him." Puck just couldn't believe that he was helping Smythe to get sex. Especially with Lady Hummel. But there they seemed to be. Puck accepted the bottle of potion, which the Latina had rigged to refill itself until she told it to stop. Being a wizard was getting better and better as time went on. The other two got lost in conversation and he stared out the window. It was still snowing hard. He hated that. He wanted that shit to stop. What was he going to do about Quinn? He loved her, even if she didn't love him.

In the Hufflepuff boys' dorm, Blaine and Sam were laying on Blaine's bed, making out like crazy. Their letter to Cooper forgotten, they were lying close together. Blaine kissed Sam, nibbling on his bottom lip. Sam's hand was stroking Blaine through his jeans. Groans were both leaving their mouths. Blaine's hands were around Sam's neck. Fingers in Sam's soft silky blonde hair. Blaine could feel Sam's member hard against his own. "Mmmm, Sammy." He said, his voice quiet. The common room was full of their housemates. Then there was a commotion in the common room. Some kind of row. They stopped to hear. It was Brittany and Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan's daughter, who was also a fifth year. Alexandra Thomas-Finnigan was an out and proud lesbian who had a crush on Britt. When a declaration that wants were coming out, the two boys hurried down to the common room. Blaine's eyes widened in horror. "What in Merlin's beard is going on?!" He asked. There was already lots of debris from the fight. "Seriously. What happened?" Blaine didn't even know if the two girls were really friends, even with being fifth years and sharing a dorm room. He moved to step between them, seeing the look on Brittany's face. Her eyes were full of tears. Blaine was very upset that he'd gotten interrupted during his time alone with Sam. "Apologize to each other, now." His tone sharp.

Alex brushed some of her long blonde hair behind her ear. She'd been conceived by a spell and a friend. She wasn't a fan of Blaine. "Shut up, Anderson. This is between me and Brittany." She'd hit on the other blonde, and it had not gone well. The other girl had snapped at her. Alex didn't know what she'd said that was so wrong. She'd just asked her if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade. Brittany had gone insane, yelling at her. Alex didn't know why and she had to admit, she didn't want to go out with her anymore. "Just call her off, Blaine." She didn't know what else to do.

Meeting Brittany's blue eyes, Blaine wasn't sure what to say. He turned to Alex. "Let us alone with Britt. I promise, we'll fix this." She nodded and moved off. Blaine and Sam stepped closer a bit slowly. Blaine wrapped an arm around her waist. Brittany's eyes were wet with tears. Blaine wondered if something had happened with Santana and that was why she'd gotten upset. "You don't have to be this upset, Britt. You… what happened with Santana?" He asked this carefully, and Blaine could tell that he was right about that. Her eyes pooled with tears. "You can tell Sammy and I anything. You know that." He made sure to reiterate to her.

Once she was alone with her best friends, she started to really cry. "She…. she won't commit, like Nicky did for Jeffers. It's… I deserve to be loved, too. She was so mean to me. I can't… I can't take it anymore. All I want is her, and she's shutting me completely out." It felt good to get it off her chest. "If I can't have Tana I don't want anyone." She toyed with someone's discarded gold Hufflepuff robes. It was way too much. It was all way way too much. Brittany tried to catch her breath. Blaine sat down next to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "She… she also said… she said that if I knew what she was doing I'd break up with her anyway. What was she talking about? Why would I break up with her? What the hell is she doing that I would break up with her?" She asked, tears dripping off her chin. She leaned into Blaine, and Sam took one of her hands. Brittany tried to catch her breath. Brittany didn't know why Santana was pushing her away like this. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She was so mad at herself for speaking up. "Why did I do that? Why did I give her an ultamato?" She didn't notice the looks of pity that her best friends were sporting. Brittany brushed her free hand through her blonde hair. She didn't know if she could stop being mad at herself. She brushed tears away again. "What do I do, guys? I love her so so so much."

Sam wished that he knew what Santana had meant when she'd told Brittany that the blonde would break up with her. That lended to the theory that Santana was up to no good. He did however know how to correct her use of the word ultimatum. "Britt, I don't know what she meant when she said that you'd dump her. But you meant ultimatum." He told her gently. Sam squeezed her hand. "You're going to be okay. You just need a bit of time. Maybe this time apart will get Santana to realize that she wanted to be with you." He shared a look with Blaine. Neither of them knew what to say to her.

Sighing, Brittany buried her head in Blaine's neck. She supposed maybe Sam was right, but it still hurt a lot. "I mean…. What kind of evil is she up to? Maybe… maybe she really is up to something bad." Brittany's voice was small and quiet. She was sniffling and Sam squeezed her hand again. Blaine hugged her closer. The kids who were left were muttering about what had just happened. She wished that she could take everything that she'd done back. She didn't know how she'd thought trying to get Santana to commit ha been a good idea. "I already miss her so much." She had mostly stopped crying, but she was still leaning very heavily into Blaine.

This was when Blaine decided when they could be just the three of them alone they would tell her what Kurt was up to. Because with hearing what Santana had said to Brittany, he was wondering if she was working with Hummel and the blonde woman. He hadn't thought that Santana would stoop so low. He knew that she was friends with Kurt, but that didn't mean she was as evil as he was. Blaine hoped that for Brittany's sake that he was wrong in his assumption. "I'm so sorry that you and Santana had a fight. But you can't freak out like that. It's not Alex's fault that you're hurting. She was just trying to ask you out. You and Santana isn't widely known. So she just likes you." Blaine wondered since when did Alex have a crush on Brittany? Not that Britt wasn't amazing. It just seemed odd because she'd never shown an interest before. Maybe he should look into that. Make sure it wasn't a thing to embarrass the blonde. He stroked her arm. "I swear, it's going to be okay in the end." He knew this wasn't going to help. But it was better than saying nothing. He and Sam shared a . Blaine was surprised when Brittany began crying yet again. Blaine hugged her tightly. She was going to take this hard for awhile. Blaine just wondered if he was right about Santana. He was torn, he wanted to be so he would have another piece of the puzzle, but for Brittany he hoped that he was wrong. He didn't know how else to help his friend.

At that moment, Brittany pushed away from Blaine and stood. "I'm going to go to bed. Thanks for trying to help." It was only about six thirty, early to go to bed, but she didn't care. This had been a long, horrible day. Just like that kid's book. She waved bye to them and went up the stairs to the Hufflepuff girl's dorm. She sank onto her bed, tears filling her blue eyes. None of this was fair. As she sank onto the bed, Alexandra poked her head into the room. "Britt? Can I… what happened down there? Why did you yell at me like that?" She really couldn't believe this.

At the sight of Alex, Brittany wasn't sure what to say. She knew saying sorry should be a start. "I'm sorry. I really am. I had a fight with my g… the girl I was sleeping with." Brittany just wanted to be alone. But she pressed on. "She won't be my girlfriend. It really upset me. I just… I shouldn't have taken it out on you. But I still don't want to go with you to Hogsmeade. It wouldn't be fair to you." She shared a look with Alex, who then left the room. Brittany heaved a sigh and lay back on her bed. Was this always going to hurt this much? It felt like it. It felt like she was never going to move on from Santana and that hurt. A lot.

A week later, and Sam and Blaine were bundled up and walking through falling snow in Hogsmeade. Brittany had opted to stay at school, so they were going to meet up with Nick and Jeff at The Three Broomsticks in a bit. First they wanted to go to the candy shop. They were holding hands tightly. Blaine's curls were sticking out of a woolen cap. He leaned into Sam as they walked. This felt really great. He couldn't help but hum Katy Perry as they walked. He stopped them for a moment, turning so Sam was facing him. "I… we have to tell Brittany about… everything that's going on with Kurt. She has to know that Santana might be working with him." He met Sam's green eyes. "She… that's what i think she meant when she told Britt that she would end up dumping Santana. I don't… I know we were trying to keep her out of it, but I think she needs to know." It was going to be hard to tell the blonde, but he knew that it had to be done. "And we actually have to finish that letter to Coop. I need to find out what he knows." Blaine hadn't been able to stop thinking about what his father might know. Blaine couldn't ket go of the idea that Cooper knew more than he was letting on. There was a reason that the Death Eaters had taken him, or at least, tried. Blaine moved and stepped into Sam's arms. Even though he knew that his dad was okay, he was still really worried. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"B, it's going to be okay. You know we'll figure all of this out. We just don't know how yet. And we will finish that letter." Everytime they'd tried they'd ended up making out. Sam pulled his boyfriend closer. His arms around Blaine's waist, he said, "If you want to fill Brittany in, that's your choice. I don't know if I think it's a good idea. But that's just me." At this, Blaine lifted his head to look at Sam. "I don't… I get why you want to, but we have no proof that Santana is on the dark side. I don't think we should tell her until we have proof." He couldn't even fathom Brittany being hurt. It was like hurting a puppy. She was just… so precious. "Now, come on, I'm freezing." Blaine stepped back, and they started walking again. Sam honestly didn't know what he thought was going on. It was all way too confusing. He held Blaine's gloved hand tightly. He knew how worried that Blaine was about Cooper. Sam wasn't sure what to do to help him worry less. It wasn't exactly his forte. This was all raising far too many questions. Sam wasn't good at answering those. They were always too hard. They finally came upon the candy shop. Just going in where Sebastian and Hummel.

When they stepped inside, Kurt grinned at them with an evil expression. "Hello, boys." He said. Kurt wasn't doing anything to specify that was Smythe off his back. It's not as if he actually liked the other boy. And he knew that Sebastian wasn't going to want to join him and Mistress Sue. Kurt knew that Sebastian would be horrified if he knew. Right now only Santana did. Although if Anderson and his model pretty boyfriend knew he wouldn't be surprised. Anderson always did have too much of a curiosity complex. Kurt folded his arms tightly. "Looking for some candy, are we?" His blue eyes twinkled merrily.

Meeting the other boy's eyes, Blaine glared at him. He could tell that Hummel was just using Smythe. He didn't like Sebastian, but he felt sorry for him. "Stop it, Hummel. We're just here for candy. I don't want to fight with you." Blaine was never going to be able to forgive him for the way he'd told Blaine about Cooper. Blaine still wanted to punch Hummel in the face. "Just go about your business." Blaine met Sebastian's eyes then, and he could tell that the other boy knew Kurt was just using him. Blaine really couldn't even imagine how that felt. He and Sam would never have that type of relationship. They really and truly loved each other. Blaine turned his gaze back to Kurt, his face full of anger.

"Someone has a hero complex." Kurt smirked, sticking his hand in a Bertie Bott's bin and putting the beans in his mouth. All three of the other boys looked at him in surprise. He just smirked again. He reached for a basket to carry his choices in. "Heard about you boys helping Sterling and Duval. That's so sweet of you two." His tone was just appearing to sound jovial. He was actually being incredibly evil. Kurt grabbed some chocolate frogs. Kurt set his blue eyes on Blaine. "Now you and Duval both have a little blonde boytoy." Kurt just laughed when Blaine made a hissing noise. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Anderson."

Practically growling, Blaine stepped closer, as Sam tried to hold him back. "Don't you ever say that _ever_ again. Sam isn't my _boytoy_. He's my boyfriend. And we love each other." Blaine couldn't put his anger with Kurt into words. He hated that that other boy was trying to trivialize his relationship with Sam. His boyfriend was tugging his arm, but he didn't back off. "I mean it. You may just be using Sebastian but I _love_ Sam. And Nick loves Jeff. You're the only one who doesn't know what love is." He hadn't been so angry in a long time. Next to Kurt, Sebastian's face had gone white. Maybe he shouldn't have said the Kurt was using him part.

His blood boiled when he heard Blaine say that Kurt was using him. Even if Sebastian had figured it out, that didn't mean that he wanted to hear it out loud. His eyes brushed with tears. "Shut up, Blaine." His voice was small and choked, and he knew that Kurt was going to use it against him if he could. His voice managed not to break, but he was so upset. "I don't… I know that he's using me. That doesn't mean that I wanted to hear it out loud." He ignored the click click of Kurt's tongue. He had real feelings for the other boy and this was extremely upsetting. His throat was raw with emotion. "You didn't have to burst my happy bubble like that." Sebastian's tone turned feral and he turned to Kurt. "Who the hell do you think that you are?" He snapped. "I don't need you to use me. Do you understand? I'm a great guy, and if you can't see that it's your own fucking fault." They all just stood there silently for a moment, as they took in what Sebastian had just said. Sebastian kept his eyes on Kurt. "I'm done. I had real feelings for you. But I am determined to move on. I don't need you, and you're only a halfblood, Mr. Pureblood supremacist!" This last part was yelled, and the whole shop turned around to stare, eyes wide with shock. Kurt's face went white as a ghost. "Yeah, that's right, Hummel, I know that you're only a halfblood. Now that may mess up your whole perfect image."

While Blaine was incredibly upset that he wasn't the one who got to blow Kurt's cover, secret, whatever, he was glad that it _was_ out, nonetheless. He wasn't sure what to say when he saw the look on Kurt's face. It wouldn't take long for the rest of the school was going to know. Blaine wished that he could feel guilty for that, but he couldn't. He was glad that Kurt was going to be seen as who he really was. That was going to halt his plan with his mistress. That at least was a good thing. Blaine looked at Kurt. "You can't hide that secret forever, Hummel." Blaine wondered if he should speak up and tell him that he'd known, too. Blaine wasn't sure that he should, he might be able to use it against him later. Blaine set his hazel eyes on Kurt, wondering how the other boy could be so cruel. Blaine supposed that it was because he was in Slytherin. Although Blaine was trying to see Slytherins in a different light. It was only fair. Blaine reached for Sam's hand. They might as well go meet Jeff and Nick. He glared at Kurt. "This isn't over, Hummel." He said, his tone firm. He and Sam went outside, and Blaine was quiet as he mulled over what they'd just talked about. He felt guilty for hurting Sebastian.

After the two boys had walked out, Kurt turned to the other Slytherin boy. Kurt folded his arms. "You didn't have to blurt out my secret." He said, his tone angry. He folded his arms tightly. Kurt supposed that he understood why Smythe had, but he was still incredibly angry. Mistress Sue was going to be very upset with him. Not that he blamed her. This was going to throw a wrench into the plan. Kurt was so angry that Blaine knew now. He'd been trying to keep it from him for as long as possible. Kurt kept his icy blue gaze on Smythe. "I will admit I was using you, but you just ruined everything. You could have done something else."

"I could have, but I know about your working with that horrible blonde woman. I wanted to ruin your plan as best I could." Sebastian couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "But look at it this way, Hummel. We're even now. I consider this over and done with. You can go about your business, and as long as you leave me alone, I'll leave you alone." He glared at him again and stormed outside. This was… he couldn't believe this was happening. It wasn't fair. He had really cared about Kurt. Sebastian wished that his feelings would go away. He wanted to find someone who cared about him in return. He had half a mind to go after the Crawford guy that Kurt had a thing for.

That evening, Blaine was heading up to the Owlery to send the letter to Cooper. He had finally finished it. When he got up there, he found Marley, she was tying a letter to an owl's leg. Blaine moved to his owl, who immediately hopped excitedly towards him. He tied the letter on and the owl took off. Blaine moved over to say hi to Marley. "Hey, Marls. Are you okay? I've totally missed you." He told her, his tone excited. Blaine wondered if she had gotten anywhere with Jake Puckerman yet. He didn't want to ask though in case she wasn't and it upset her.

"Hi, Blaine." Marley said, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes. "I'm good. I got lots of candy in Hogsmeade." She didn't know if she wanted to get into what had gone down with Jake that day. They had had a date but he hadn't shown up. She heard he'd stayed at Hogwarts instead of going to Hogsmeade. Marley hadn't seen Blaine or Sam, but she was sure they'd gone. They almost never missed a Hogsmeade trip. Marley looked into those hazel eyes and marveled at how short Blaine was. It was adorable though, if you asked her. "Did you and Sam have a good time?" She was sure that she wasn't off base in assuming they had gone too.

That was a complicated question. But Blaine knew he had to answer it. "We had fun." He said. He wondered if she'd heard what had happened at the candy shop. Blaine brushed his hand through his unruly curls. "We met Nick and Jeff for coffee and tea at The Three Broomsticks." That had been a great double date. Blaine hadn't been able to keep his mind off Kurt though. He was trying to figure out how when the Slytherin was talking to the blonde woman again. Blaine brushed curls out of his eyes again. "I am so glad we did. Now that they're dating Jeff is so happy." Blaine checked his watch. It was almost time for dinner.

Smiling, Marley reached for his arm so they could go to dinner. By the time they got there it would have started. "I am so glad that they're happy. Jeff loves Nick so much." It was true, and Marley meant what she said about being happy for them. She just wished that she and Jake were as happy. She couldn't seem to get Jake to commit to being her boyfriend. It was really hurting her. Marley wasn't trying to give up. She also didn't want someone who didn't want her, though. She knew she only had a few more chances. She didn't bring this up with Blaine, she didn't want to hear his advice. But not because it would be bad advice. She just didn't want to talk about it just then.

Agreeing to that, Blaine walked along with her. Blaine's mind was still focused on figuring out Kurt's plan. It also would help if Cooper was able to write back. He had to know what Cooper knew about their relation to Harry Potter. It was a burning desire.

 _ **Author's note: I'm so glad I'm in a Blam mood. Was able to get this updated. I had to hook up Niff, they're so cute. Still not sure where this is going. There may be more next gen HP guys and girls besides Teddy and James Jr. Most likely won't be canon ones, they will be altered a bit. I hope ya'll liked! Just hope another update will be forthcoming. Review if you like!**_


End file.
